A Blood Red Rose
by ferer56
Summary: Amy Rose is dead, murdered; Sonic must somehow overcome his shock and grief to save the lives of the others he loves from the machinations of a madman who will stop at nothing to see him suffer. Tails x Cream, Sonic x Amy
1. Wilting

The explosion blew him away, and though he surprisingly landed on his feet, Sonic could feel his legs tremble beneath him as they gave way; the pavement rushed

eagerly to meet him. He didn't notice as the concrete barrier slammed into his form, nor did he notice the blood trickling from his forehead, pooling a short ways away

from his crippled form. He heard not the ringing within his ears, nor did he feel the coldness of the surface upon which he now lay on his side. He noticed none of these

superficial distractions. The pool, shallow and murky held his gaze, though it was not what he saw within his eyes, not what was important enough to warrant his

attentions. No, he saw none of these things, and felt no pain. His mind, his attentions, were focused on one aspect, as his eyes, glazing over as tears crept towards

their edges, prepared to leap out onto the worlds stage declaring his weakness. He only saw her. Through his eyes, soaked with tears and blood, he only saw her.

Apparitions flitted in and out of his vision every so often, phantoms from another place and time, beings which did not exist to him now. Nothing existed to him now,

nothing except her. As he lay, observing her within his solitude, an apparition appeared before him. His vision veered from side to side, and then more violently, as the

thing that did not exist attempted to awaken him. Yet it could not sway the demands of his mind, the lusts of his conscious mind. He could still see her completely

clearly, even if he could not, in actuality, accomplish this feat. Eventually his vision returned to normal, and it focused yet again without distraction. The picture blurred

over a bit, as some outside interference blazed a trail across his cornea, yet he could still see, all that he needed to see. He saw her hair, pink with darkened crimson

highlights splashed around in good measure. He noticed that her bow, which had been a gift from her mother, had fled from its residence, and instead now waited in

solitude mere feet away from its loving domicile, as if frightened.

Suddenly, her eyes turned to look at his, and he noticed this as well, his pupils widened in response. Even through the blurry haze, he could notice the thin veil that

had drawn itself over her eyes, cruelly converting what had been green and bright into something grey and dim. These orbs followed his gaze, and as if in some kind of

telepathy he could reach her; If only through a shared gaze, though that was all he could ever hope for. He tried to muster the strength to say something, anything,

but his body refused to budge, his only outlet to the world outside remaining within his eyes with their single-minded relentless purpose. As if in mimicry, he could tell

she was making the same efforts he was, as her throat wearily struggled to make some sound, though to no avail, Sonic's hearing all but nonexistent in his time of

need. Her mouth opened, blood began to dribble from within its confines, as it had been held back by the dam. His left eye twitched, the only stimulus he could muster

at the sight. His tears had dried by this point, leaving him lying head sideways on a light bed of murky red water. She was trying to say something, of that he was

sure, as both jaws met with one another and then parted. She had some dying testament, some final wish. Suddenly, the ghosts returned, as they crowded her body

with their non existence. Crowding everything but the thing his eyes did not want to see, and what his brain could not realistically interpret, as it was far too absurd.

As his gaze was forced to the only thing he could no longer ignore, the blood that was seeping rapidly from the gaping hole in her chest. His eyes twitched, then they

twitched again, he couldn't hold the twins back, as for a third and fourth time they jolted in unison. He felt the solid earth beneath him shake in an epileptic frenzy.

Suddenly, he was falling, the ground had opened up beneath him, and he scrambled left and right for something to hold onto. His efforts were to no avail, as his

weight pulled himself down from the rocky outcroppings he had attempted to grasp onto. He could see nothing except for the light above him from the hole, the world

beneath him dark and despondent. He struggled in vain to see something, anything within the light from which he fell, and to his shock a head began to emerge into

view. It was little more than a shadow, but the style of hair and placement of the bow confirmed her identity. He reached out for her futilely, summoning his last bit of

strength. She reached for him as well, though by now it was far too late, as he fell into the abyss below, hand still outstretched in hopes of a miracle that would never

come. He heard her voice, as it pleaded for him. It echoed within his ears, as they had suddenly regained their functions. "Sonic", the voice implored. Again, "Sonic",

her voice soothed him as he fell. "Please, please wake up..." He didn't understand, and then he felt something on his back, something warm, as he gazed below into

the light. "Please..." the voice implored again, far louder than before. He could feel the warmth of the light, as it bathed his face in its radiance. He heard the call yet

again, and he felt himself shifting, as if he were moving somewhere else.

His eyes shot open, and he heard a collection of gasps. His vision, blurry at first, regained focus as he adjusted to his surroundings. He noticed what appeared to be a

plant of some kind on a table to his left, it had a note on it which he could not see, nor really cared to at this point. He turned to his right, hoping to find something

more interesting to grasp his attentions. It was then that he noticed the machine hooked up into his arm. His mind, still rousing itself from its slumber, noticed the

intruder. In an instant he ripped the flimsy I.V. from his arm, a small spurt of blood erupting from the violent removal. He heard another collection of gasps. Suddenly,

something began to shake him, and with a speed that only nervous instinct can attempt, he had grasped the arm of the second intruder. The two-tailed fox within his

mercy yelped in surprise, as he felt the sudden pressure upon his limb. The two tailed fox… the twin tailed fox…

"T-Tails?"

"You're awake… we… we were waiting…." his best friend replied with some meekness. Sonic realized that his death grip on his friend had not ended, and with a sharp

cry of alarm Sonic gave the fox some much needed relief. With this task completed, Sonic tried to adjust his vision to his new environment, the cobwebs dispersing from

his mind. He was in a hospital, of that he was sure, as he pulled himself up from the bed on which he had rested. The walls were gray, as were the people before him,

whom in a split second he recognized. Cream and Shadow stood on the opposite end of the hospital room, cream averted her eyes as he stared at her. He then

shifted his attentions to Tails, whom he had also turned to, also averted direct contact with him, instead preferring to stare at his shoes with a sheepish look

plastered upon his face. Shadow was the only one who dared to look him straight in the eye. Sonic was about to ask what had happened, why they were avoiding him

so, when he remembered. Yet, that was not possible, as the dark thought passed from his mind. No, that couldn't be possible, not with him around to protect her. His

mind was already constructing a logical reason for her absence, as it blatantly ignored the events of the past few hours. She was off shopping; of course she was,

shopping for a new pair of shoes or some new dress. She had to be, it was the only logical conclusion. He asked before he even realized he had moved his mouth.

"Where's Amy?"

Nobody said a word to him, a terse silence filling the air. Cream however couldn't hide her feelings any longer, and was starting to choke up, and humorously enough

Shadow was ineptly trying to soothe her. Something Sonic thought he would never see, yet he didn't have time to wallow in this thought, as another thought took its

place. His vision blurred again, as a lie took root within his head, a lie that couldn't possibly be true. Angered, angered that they would play with him so, he turned yet

again to Tails, whose face was white as chalk.

"Why won't you answer me?"

Sonic's eyes were on him now, and he could feel their gaze upon him hot as irons. He knew this would happen, he knew that he would react this way. He dared a

sidelong glance towards the others, though he already knew it would be him to break the news. Shadow was still trying to help Cream, as she tried to fight off her

depression, though her considerable efforts weren't too much success as she was starting to hyperventilate to stave off her emotions. Not too much success. He could

feel a pain within himself, as he had tried his best to keep Cream out of this room. Yet she had insisted on being here, as he knew she would, and in the end he

relented, knowing full well that she would only further harm her psyche. Shadow, as he suspected, was relatively nonchalant about the whole ordeal, no big surprise

there. Tails could not even begin to fathom why he of all people had decided to show, yet there he was the same as ever. The same emotionless creature he had

always been. Tails realized to late that his glance had been too long. Suddenly he felt a tremendous pressure, and he was suddenly slammed into the wall. His eyes

had closed as an instinct, though he could already guess what had happened, as vision seeped slowly back as his eyes opened. He could see Sonic, and he could feel

a pain in his throat, as he realized where Sonic's hands were grasping. Like wrought iron bending into his neck, he began to struggle for breath as Sonic strangled him,

a look of madness in his eyes.

"Answer…. Me… now…" Tails could faintly hear him speak, though if he expected the fox to say anything he was rather mad given his current state. Yet, somehow he

managed to speak, even as his friend's claws dug into his skin.

"S-S-Stop… A-Amy I-I-I-I…"

"She's dead Sonic." Shadow stepped forward, as Tails collapsed to the ground, panting and gasping like a fish out of element. He felt someone scurry besides him, and

noticed as Cream administered to Tails, who was finally free of the madman's clutches. However, Sonic, upon hearing these words turned slowly, as if in a daze

towards Shadow. Shadow stood his ground, knowing full well that a fight may start, Sonic so far incapable of being able to comprehend the harsh realities of life,

realities that he knew only too well. However, to his surprise, Sonic simply stared at him. Shadow eased himself, recognizing this symptom of loss, the same realization

he too had to face all those years ago. The emotion he felt when he realized that Maria would never return. The most hideous of emotions, the emotion that makes

one fear all others. The pain was there, Shadow could feel it, the sorrow of course. Shadow recognized that Sonic was coming to grips with the last emotion that

Shadow had ever truly felt. The endless, never-ending sense of guilt, which even now pervaded his every day, his every night, and which had then robbed him off all

earthly pleasures. Now, truly they were equals now.

Sonic could feel himself choking, though on what he couldn't tell, as Shadows direct answer shattered all the inventions he had created to appease his psyche. She

was dead, and as if in mocking, the final image he would ever see of her alive flashed into his mind's eye. He tried to get it out; he tried to pull the image from his

head. The image stuck, becoming more and more twisted as it lingered. He could feel himself, as his legs moved entirely on their own, desperate in their attempts to rid

the mind of its pain. He needed to get out, he needed to escape. Like a bullet, he was suddenly gone, and Shadow heard the various gasps and screams of the nurses

and doctors foolish enough to get in his way.

"Why didn't you go after him Shadow" Cream asked, thinking perhaps that Shadow might have been able to somehow prevent Sonic's escape. She shuddered to think

what he might do when faced with the knowledge that Amy was now dead. He was very protective of all of his friends, even Amy whom he seemed constantly at odds

with. Shadow responded quickly, not even taking a glance back in

her direction. "This is not my place to interfere; he has to deal with his demons on his own, as I did." He took steps to leave, approaching the doorway, somehow he

felt compelled to give them fair warning.

"Sonic has never experienced what life is truly like, he has always imagined that his sheer force of will and determination could prevent unthinkable tragedy. Now that

he has faced the truth, it will consume him, and he will lust for vengeance against the monster who stole that peace of mind from him. Every action has an inevitable

consequence, and you are all going to have to face the consequences that Amy's death will bring." With these parting words, Shadow started to leave the hospital

without fanfare, leaving his "friends" to suffer through this tragedy without him. He glided through the crowded hallways like a ghost, lost in his thoughts. He clenched

a fist, his right one to be exact, as he gritted his teeth in anger. He could hear Maria's voice, echoing within his skull. She had wanted him to save the planet, to give

others a chance to be happy. However he had misunderstood her final request, his amnesia keeping him from remembering the crucial details of his request. Aboard

the Ark, when he was ready to allow the ARK to plummet into earth, Amy had helped him realize what Maria had desired of him. Her words reminded him of his ultimate

destiny, and he was able to fulfill Maria's dying wish. Now Amy was dead, he could not let that go; he would not let it rest. Amy was dead now, as Maria had died

before her, and he promised them both, that he would avenge them. He would save the planet from the cruelty of Eggman or be destroyed in the process. He then

calmly and collectedly wandered towards his home, ready to plot his course of action.

It had been a few hours since Tails had escorted her from the hospital. Within her roomy domicile, the T.V. was on, blaring loudly as Cream sat on the recently

purchased couch in her living room. It had been her desire to show it off, as she had been eying it for some time, though in her current state she merely shoved away

the thought. Yet, no matter how high the volume of the insipid mechanical instrument, Cream couldn't shake her mind of depressing thoughts. Cream was scared, the

effects of Sonic's outburst lingering within her head. She never would have imagined that Sonic would ever attempt to hurt one of his friends, least of all Tails, his best

friend. She picked up the remote, and in the dimly lit room raised the volume of the black box as high as it would go. She didn't really care if the neighbors filed

complaints; she just wanted to get her mind off the tragic events of the previous few days. This was to no avail, as her mind kept interfering with her attempts to

relax. She could barely hear the television, the weight of her thoughts drowning out the noise spewing forth from the abomination. She reflected on the day's events,

unwillingly of course. She had tried to dissuade Tails, given the way Sonic had attacked him, yet he wouldn't hear of it. Instead he went off to try and find his friend,

leaving Cream alone to weather the harsh realities of the world herself. She couldn't help but worry, in his current state who knew what Sonic would do to Tails, or if

the blue blur could even be reasoned with. Though these thoughts plagued her, she knew, though she hated to admit it, that perhaps Tails was needed elsewhere.

Though she couldn't stop the selfish part of herself from pining for his presence, a part of herself that she had attempted many times before to bury. Even now, her

mind left to its own concoctions, her guilt was becoming unbearable. This tragedy was her fault, of that she knew, and she would die with that knowledge, that her

best friend had died to protect her. She remembered that day barely a week before, how a girls night out had been interrupted by Eggman. The claw had gone for her,

but it had scooped up Amy instead. He had done something to Amy, something he would have done to Cream if her friend had not been so courageous. The guilt that

she burdened ate away at her, as she struggled to follow her boy-friends advice and try to forget it all, if only for a few hours. Yet she had little control over her mind in

the face of the darkened knowledge it retained.

The knowledge that she if she hadn't been such a coward her friend might still be alive. She felt faint, as her vision blurred. Her vision returned after what seemed like

hours, yet she was no longer in her room. Suddenly she was back when it had happened, when all of her naïve sentiments about the goodness of the world shattered

like a boulder striking glass. She tried to scream, she tried to escape from her hallucination brought on by grief and guilt; to no avail. She relived the horrific events of

that day yet again in her mind. For what seemed an eternity she was trapped in the monstrous world of fantasy her mind had concocted to torment her. Yet eventually

the malefic vision ended, as she fell to the floor exhausted. She used her last bit of strength to curl into a ball, all the while praying someone or something would save

her from the visions that plagued her. The television, its blaring frequencies seeming to mock her as she somehow fell asleep, where undoubtedly nightmares would

follow.

Somehow, Tails knew he would find him here. The pale moonlight reflected brilliantly on the waters surface, as if in some way trying to comfort the man who stood with

legs outstretched on the sandy beach, watching the waves pull sand into the ocean, leaving only memories of what they had taken behind. Tails approached with

caution, being careful not to disturb his friend. He tried to size him up, to gauge what reaction he would have at the addition of company. Sonic appeared at first glance

to be at peace, nothing about him seemed out of place or bizarre. He appeared as if he was merely enjoying the breeze in the midnight air. Tails knew this to mean he

was in deep thought, and as he inched closer.

"Tails, I somehow knew you would come…" Sonic stated, Tails didn't know how to take this, as their was no emotion lining his words to gauge. He tried his luck.

"Do you not wish me here?" He asked with solemnity, taking care not to overextend himself too far into Sonic's personal space lest he be angered at his appearance,

He was answered quickly enough.

"I didn't mean to hurt you earlier Tails…" With this remark, Sonic faced the sand at his feet, as the water lapped greedily for the sand between his toes. He was

ashamed of that Tails was sure, and the sooner he rectified this fear, the sooner he could attempt to discuss the death of Amy, which must have been taking Sonic a

considerable amount of willpower to hide. A trait of his that Tails had feared might lead to an occurrence of this sort, though he had kept such dark thoughts to himself.

"Listen, were all stressed now, don't beat yourself up over it." To emphasize this sentiment he placed an arm on Sonic's shoulder and smiled as his friend turned in

reaction. It was a fake smile, but it would have to do for now. Sonic smirked in reply, yet another lie. This reprise however false, was short lived however, as he turned

back to face the sea. Lacking any further guidance, Tails took this as an invitation to listen, as he sat alongside his friend; gazing absentmindedly towards the

lonely sea. There was a silence, as Tails figured there might be. This gave Tails time to collect his thoughts on how

best to resolve things with Cream. As he feared, she was taking Amy's death horribly, and as of yet he didn't feel as if his meager words could do much to quench the

suffering in her soul. She somehow felt responsible for her death, and it had taken him a considerable effort to calm her down even slightly. He felt bad leaving her, but

he knew that Sonic needed him more, as he suspected he might be the only person who had glimpsed past his brash facade. This aspect alone made him invaluable to

his friend, whom he knew was hurting in ways he could scarcely imagine.

"It's funny… Nearly every chance she got, she would show me some sign of affection, and every chance she got I would try my best to escape from it. She must have

thought that I hated her, yet she kept trying, she kept believing that one day I would pour out my feelings to her." Sonic paused, as he closed his eyes. He couldn't

help it, the feeling was too great. He had tried many times before, and succeeded, in masking his emotions. Yet now, he felt the mental barriers creak and crack. For

what seemed like hours he was silent, as his self imposed barriers struggled to hold back the tide. However, the conviction to hold them in place had dissipated, and at

last, they crumbled under the weight of his emotions. He revealed himself in absolute truth. He began to stutter, as Tails looked on with a mixture of concern and pity.

Sonic tried desperately to voice something that he had been waiting years to declare.

Tails had never seen his friend like this before. Sonic was openly hyperventilating before him as he struggled to speak. Tails could also not fail to notice the tears that

began to stream down Sonic's normally stony countenance. He realized then that this was far more than

what he had thought it at first to be. Tails had assumed, as Shadow had, that Sonic would feel incredible guilt over his inability to prevent the death of a close friend.

Tails had noticed for years that Sonic was increasingly putting himself into a position of extreme vulnerability emotionally speaking. He had worried before on the

possible consequences if one day Sonic was a second too late to save a friend, because then Tails knew he would feel not only the personal loss of that friend but he

would also feel tremendous guilt over his inability to protect his friend. Tails had no reason to think otherwise, he had never been informed to the contrary. He had

figured that Amy was simply stubborn and saw things that didn't exist. He had also thought that Sonic was sincere in his many attempts to discourage Amy from trying

to date him. These notions were thrown out the window, as Tails realized he had figured his friend completely wrong. As finally, Sonic's best friend learned the truth

that even he had never known.

"She…. She was right…. T-T-Tails" Sonic turned to his friend, his pain and misery in full view, as he somehow managed to complete his sentence, as each word pierced

his heart. It took him a considerable amount of time to say; as he couldn't stop choking on tears which may have been backed up from years of disuse, as finally his

emotions flooded over the many barriers he had created to stave their assault.

"… I-I-I lo-loved her…" Tails reacted swiftly, as his friend collapsed before him, sunken in the depths of despair. The moon hid its face behind grey and bloated clouds,

no longer wanting to view the tragic breakdown of Station Square's mightiest hero. The water line seemed to recede, as if giving the hero relief from their onslaught.

Tails may have noticed these odd coincidences if he had not been so pre-occupied trying to reason Sonic out of his tear stricken stupor. He didn't think he would have

to be the emotional crutch he had been for Cream, but he tossed aside such unwelcome thoughts for now, eager to help his friend in his time of greatest weakness.

Albeit, he had no idea what he could do.

Sonic could tell that Tails was saying something. He was at least that aware of where he was; however, his mind was somewhere else as he remembered the day he

had been so close to achieving happiness. The day everything had changed. Sonic could remember, it was a brisk autumn day, and he remembered how the leaves

had just begun to change to an auburn tint in Station Square Park. He had decided to simply try and relax that day, and ease himself of the tremendous strain he

usually burdened. However, things are always not that simple, as he laid back his head against the familiar wooden touch of one of the parks many benches, gazing

towards the fountain as mischievous children tried to grab coins from within the clear sparkling depths. He had almost managed to lull himself into a blissful state. With

nothing but the refreshing breeze on his back, and the peaceful nature of the day, his peace seemed assured. Yes, Sonic could remember that day as if…


	2. Before the Storm

"Sonnnniiiicccc!" A loud voice announced seemingly out of nowhere, as Sonic bolted upright, startled by the declaration. It took him a moment to recognize his

surroundings, so complete was his slip into nirvana. It did not take him nearly as long too figure out the identity of his mysterious interloper. He turned around, and

surely enough there she was.

"Whatcha up to future husband?" She asked rhetorically as she strolled into view, dressed in her trademarked pink dress/skirt. She beamed at him, as she usually did

when she met him and was able to voice aloud one of her many nicknames for the blue blur. His response was slightly more anachronistic.

"Psh, in your dreams maybe." He replied with sarcastic delight. However, as he suspected, she was undeterred.

"Oh just give it some time, and you'll be begging to put the ring on my hand." She retorted with cheer, her enthusiasm over her inevitable success never faltering. As

surely as the rain fell from the sky and the oceans held water in them, Sonic would eventually propose to her, all she had too do was keep at it. As she had done for

the past few years, though she had to admit that the routine was becoming somewhat tiresome. She tried to shake these thoughts out of her head, this was the day.

This was the day he would reveal his hidden feelings to her, she was sure of it, she had a foolproof plan to weasel it out of him. With this knowledge in mind she

decided to sit next to him, as he turned away, though whether it was because he blushed or out of spite she would never know. What she did know was that he did

answer her earlier inquiry, though with some stiffness in his delivery.

"Well I _was_ trying to relax." Even as the words left his lips, Sonic noticed a creepy smile begin to emerge on Amy's face. He didn't like that look, or at least that's what

he endlessly repeated to himself. Either way, he had given her ammunition to drag him off to do something; though what it could be he could not yet tell. Her features

softened, as she realized how creepy she must have appeared smiling madly. She decided to end the suspense, as she revealed her idea.

"Well Sonic, if you're looking to relax, what better place to do it then Twinkle Park?" She beamed, ecstatic at her good idea, as Sonic tried desperately to shoot it down

logically.

"You do realize I don't have any money right Amy? How am I supposed to get in?" Though in any other situation Sonic's logic may have stood under scrutiny, Amy was

prepared for this excuse. She seemed to revel in glee, as she brought his reasoning crashing down.

"Well Sonic, remember the promotion that cute couples get in free? They've decided to re-run it for this weekend, as in today and tomorrow, as in you and I can have

the time of our lives there for free, and who knows what else." She hinted with glee, glorious visions of a day in Twinkle Park dancing about in her head. Faced with

this gap in his reasoning, Sonic felt his conviction leave him. He wanted desperately to spend time with her, to smell her perfume in the wind, yet he knew he would

invite danger if he did. He knew if he revealed himself that it would Amy in risk. He knew all these things, and yet he had denied himself for so long, he had denied his

feelings for so long that he was beginning to submerge himself inside his false persona. A persona which tossed aside the one person whom he had romantic feelings

toward, and though he felt terrible every time he would dismiss her, he took comfort in the fact that she would always come back, her burning desire never quenching.

At times like these, when he felt his convictions beginning to corrode, he would do as he always did, imagine what he would do with himself if some harm had beget

her. He would imagine Eggman knowing the truth about his feelings towards Amy, how he would react if he knew he saw Amy as more than just an annoying friend. As

it was, Eggman merely kidnapped Amy because she was easily kidnapped, not because he suspected any true feelings from him towards her. If Eggman were to know

of this truth, the consequences would be disastrous. So, faced with superior logic, and the horrific natures of his own imagery, he found the strength to turn her down.

Using a line he had used repeatedly to great success, he said the same thing he always said.

"Amy, listen… for the millionth time, I don't like you that way, and it was perfectly acceptable earlier for me to relax on th-"

Something snapped within Amy's mind, as if the constant weight of his many denials had finally managed to force open the massive gates that had protected her heart

from the truth. It was then, at this moment, after lord knows how many blatant rejections of her heart and soul; that the awful truth finally seeped into her psyche, a

horrible truth that she tried her best to keep out. The truth that her efforts were in vain, that Sonic didn't love her, and that she was only kidding herself. After all the

attempts, Sonic remained as stalwart as ever, and Amy could feel as her resolve at last dissipated, all of her false bravado and good will fading before this last

rejection. All of a sudden she felt the urge the compulsion, to escape further humiliation. She wanted to be alone, perhaps forever, as her heart at last fell victim to

crippling self-doubt.

She bolted, as Sonic watched, tears in her eyes, as he realized he had gone too far this time. He tried to yell to her, though he knew it was to no avail. She left him

alone on that park bench, as she raced to places unknown. He wondered if he should chase after her, yet he had no idea what to tell her. If he told her the truth, what

would happen in Eggman saw? His drones were numerous, of that he was sure, hunting for any sign of weakness against him. He could still remember what he had

said after his last defeat. A chill went down his spine, as he recalled his venom filled threat.

"You… you have ruined me for the last time… I… I will make you suffer Sonic." With these parting words, Robotnik had made good on his escape. Sonic had tried to

chase the mad doctor down, but he had managed to escape to lick his wounds and plot a revenge that Sonic did not want to face. He had managed to save Amy from

Eggman's clutches that time, but he didn't know if his luck would hold out. These thoughts plagued him, and led to his physical lockdown. His self-inflicted paralysis

seemed to last hours, as he wrestled with his conflicting emotions. At this point in time he hated himself, he had created this situation, and he had led her to tears with

his false nonchalance. Yet he still felt he had her best interests at heart as he had strived to hide himself, though this voice of reason was becoming weaker the more

he beat himself up. He was beginning to realize that if he didn't rectify the situation quickly, Amy would grow to hate him. He could not let that happen, he didn't

deserve it. He deserved a chance to be happy, and as such he decided on a course of action that could lead him to that nirvana. However he needed to act fast, before

he lost her for good. He had a good idea of where she might have gone. She had often spoke of it reverently, and had numerous times before tried to drag him there,

where he might have gladly overcome his fear of water for her if he had not been so worried about the looming shadow of Eggman. A shadow that had blighted his life

for years, from back when he had been foolish enough to think that the mad man would one day stop his machinations. That day, as he knew now, would never come.

Now however, was not the time to think such things, he needed to find Amy before he things spiraled out of his control. It took him mere seconds to zip away from the

park, everything a blur as he made a beeline toward the beach.

Amy sat on the beach, feeling the warmth of the sand on her feet. Every now and again the surging tide would creep into her domain, though she welcomed the

occasional respite from the heat. She had been wracking her brain, trying to reason with herself. A difficult task when ones world was falling apart, everything which

she had seen as being sure and positive fading from the horizon. She had been trying to win Sonic's heart for years, ever since he had saved her from the grips of

Eggman all those years ago, she was always one step behind him. She had given so much effort, gone through so much pain, as every single time she attempted to

win his heart he would decline. She felt angry, and she felt used, as if somehow Sonic had played her. She tried to downplay these feelings of neglect, as she knew in

her heart that they weren't true. None of this was Sonic's fault; he was always blunt with her, always to the point. He had never led her on; he had in fact openly

discouraged their relationship. Every time it had been her, who chased after him. She brooded on this fact for a while, feeling its lonely ramifications tear away at her

mind. There was nothing, she at last concluded. There had never been anything between herself and Sonic, only a stupid girl's fantastical dream. She gazed at the sea

before her, as the lonely waves lashed against the grainy sand. The sun, its brilliant rays penetrating the slight puffy clouds that permeated throughout the sky,

majestically illuminated the water, as the myriad creatures that made their home on the lonely beach swam about. Amy couldn't help but think of how romantic this

spot would be; something she had always thought. She had conspired many times before to drag Sonic to this very spot, how ironic that she would end up here,

where she anticipated a great victory, to accept at last her final defeat.

"_Sonic…" _She couldn't help but think, as her crisis reached its apex. "_Sonic what did I do wrong? Why… what have I done… other than love you." _As she mused on these

thoughts, she felt a vibration from her purse. She hesitated at first, wary of whom it may be. Nonetheless, she answered it, trying her best to hide the wariness she

felt in her soul. To a large extent she succeeded.

"Hello? Amy are you there?" She could hear the familiar voice of Cream on the other line, her best friend, and someone whom she didn't want to worry with her

problems. She knew what she would say, and she didn't want her to feel bad for her, as the rabbit tended to do.

"Of course I'm here Cream, what is it ya want?" She replied, mustering false cheer and enthusiasm. She didn't want her to know, not yet, and certainly not over the

phone. As much as it hurt, she feigned her bubbly personality, as she had done many times before. Her ruse seemed to work, as Cream didn't notice anything amiss

from the sound of her voice.

"Well, Tails and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us over at Twinkle Park, Tails is going to call Sonic and perhaps…" Cream wandered off, as Amy

suspected she might at such a declaration. Normally she would have loved this plan, she would have thought it a grand one, yet now. She struggled with herself,

trying desperately not to cry, as Cream waited with patience for her answer. She heard her gentle voice through the line, as she attempted to compose herself.

"Amy are you ok? You've gotten a little quiet." As she heard these words she answered quickly, allowing the lies to spread forth.

"Of course I'm alright; this is Amy Rose you're talking too! Of course I'll meet you over there!" Cream seemed satisfied with this response, as she could almost hear her

joy through the speakers.

"Great! I'll see you soon then!" Amy was relieved as the familiar chime informed her of the ended call. She sat on the beach for a few more seconds, as she pondered

her predicament. In her effort not to worry Cream, she would now have to see Sonic, and accept the fact that they would never be. With Herculean effort, she

managed to prevent fresh tears from spilling. She somehow managed to stand, and with this newfound strength, she hurried over to Twinkle Park. Things would be

alright, she tried to tell herself as she sped towards her destination, in the company of friends she would be able to dismiss the gloom that was rapidly overtaking her.

At least, that's what she told herself, and she hoped it would come true. She needed that to come true.

Meanwhile, Sonic was speeding towards an entirely different locale. He didn't exactly know how fast he was going, neither did he care. All he knew was where his

destination was. He had the route committed to memory, as it had figured prominently in many of his various day dreams. As he sped by the various buildings and

persons, all indistinct blurs as he blazed forward, he tried to think of what he would say. He had never really thought this far ahead in that regard, and as such his

ideas were muddled to say the least. _Man, I have no idea what to say. I guess, I never really thought about it, I always believed I'd just know what to say. Yet, yet I don't… I _

_really don't… Should I just straight out tell her my feelings? Yet, I know that I've treated her badly, would that be enough to compensate for that? Would she understand if I _

_told her the reasoning behind my lack of interest? Or would she think me a coward? Would she hate me for keeping these feelings within me while I repeatedly denied her _

_advances? I, I guess I really don't know after all… I'm just going to have to see what happens. I'll prove myself to her, I at least can promise myself that. _

Sonic was so deeply buried in his internal monologue that he didn't even notice that he had reached the beach, and with a slightly comic braking action he stopped in

his tracks. He strained his vision, as he looked around trying to spot her. Yet all he could see were the soothing waves gently lapping against the endless sands, the

sun beating down upon his back with ferocity, and the few scattered tree's that provided questionable shade to whoever may venture to rest beneath them. It didn't

take him long too realize he was the only person here. If she had been here, as he suspected she might have been, she was gone now, leaving him without a trail to

go on. She might have gone back to her home, or perhaps she might have gone over to Creams house to talk to her. This was the only concrete destination he had in

mind, and there were plenty of logical reasons he could give for her to be other places. He collapsed with a sigh, knowing full well it might take him all day to track her

down. He could call her cell, but he had the lingering feeling that she wouldn't respond. Heck, he wasn't sure he would respond if he was in her shoes, as he imagined

how badly she must have felt as she cracked under the strain. Strain he had put on her of his own volition. He tried to shake these thoughts out of his head, these evil

thoughts that did naught but make life difficult for him. Yet, it was all he could think about, as his fingers dug into the sands beside him, immersing themselves in the

warm sensation. He couldn't help but raise his left hand, staring all the while at the sand that dripped calmly from his fingers, until only the sparest fragments

remained, until even those were gone. He couldn't help but think of how little time he had to set things right, to correct the mistake he had made before she was gone

forever. He clenched that fist, as he took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. He was over reacting, at least that's what he told himself. He had all the time in the

world to tell his true feelings, and going into panic mode now wouldn't solve any of his problems. He had to be calm and decisive, as he further reinforced the belief

that the doubts that were plaguing him were unfounded. At least, that's what he told himself and a happy lie it was. He was beginning to get comfortable in the sand,

as he tried to think up things he could say to Amy to let her know of his hidden passion, when his phone rang without warning. Though all phones usually rang without

warning, in this situation he was genuinely surprised, as he remembered for an instant that others existed outside of his personal drama. As such, he tried his best to

sound like he usually did, as the familiar voice of Tails drifted out from the loudspeaker.

"Hey Sonic, you there?" Sonic inwardly chuckled to himself, wondering what would happen if someone else had responded using his phone. For a brief instant he

forgot his depression, and actually managed a true reply, the first and last he would relate to his friend.

"No, somebody else answered the phone." He could almost feel the fumes fan out from the phone, as Tails reacted towards his unnecessary comment. Luckily for Sonic

though, Tails decided not to pursue this line of inquiry.

"Anyway, Cream and I were wondering if you would like to come hang out with us at Twinkle Park, we'll pay to get you in. It is a weekend after all, might as well enjoy

it right?"

Sonic paused, as he thought over the offer Tails had put on the table. On the one hand, he wanted to be alone so he could try and think up a way to sort things out

with Amy. On the other hand, he also felt that now was the time when he would need a friend's guidance to put him on the right path. He no longer thought of the

probable consequences, as they had gotten him into this mess in the first place. "Sure Tails, I'll be right over." He heard the familiar click, signifying the end of the call.

He needed to talk to someone, and Tails was just the man for the job. He would know what to do. With these hopeful thoughts in mind he raced over towards Twinkle

Park.

"You really think this will work Cream?" Tails asked half-jokingly, as he returned the phone to its owner. Having forgotten his own phone at home, it was a good thing

Cream carried the device with her at all times in her purse. She smirked in reply, as she carefully placed the phone back into the specially designed zip lock pouch for

the device.

"Crazier things have happened, who knows maybe this will finally push Sonic over the ledge he's been leaning over for the past few years." At this remark Tails

couldn't help but chuckle as Cream scowled in retort. Having known Sonic for years, Tails knew such an event was not only improbably but impossible. However,

kind-hearted as she was, Cream had allowed Amy to brainwash her into thinking that Sonic really was hanging by a thread over a mental precipice, and that all he

needed was a little push to fall into its depths and admit he liked or loved Amy.

"I'll admit; Sonic hasn't shown much inkling of desire for Amy lately BUUUTT…" Cream began to clarify, as she cited evidence for her claim, though to call it evidence

would be quite the stretch.

"He loves her…" she finished, as Tails merely shook his head in disbelief.

"That's your evidence Cream? I think you'll need more than that to convince a jury." Cream however didn't seem to care for Tails lighthearted jabs at her plan. She had

a perfectly logical reason of her own, even if he was too narrow minded to realize it. For all of his technical know-how and genius, it always amazed Cream how

oblivious her boyfriend was to matters of the heart.

"It's a girls intuition Tails, you wouldn't understand…" She replied with gusto, effectively ending the argument. Tails didn't even want to try and attempt to retort

logically with that kind of answer. Besides, if it kept her happy, he was glad to have that thought around. Instead, he decided to tactfully change subjects, giving

Cream the final word on this short lived debate. Though he couldn't help himself from inwardly vowing to win the next time they dueled.

"Ok, so got anything in mind for us to do once we get inside Twinkle Park?" Tails asked, genuinely curious at what ideas Cream had planned out for their weekend

outing. She turned towards him, looking him into his emerald eyes with great intensity. Tails could tell she was about to say something important, though what it was

he could not yet tell.

"Tails, do you know what day it is today?" Tails might have given a stupid answer, but he could tell from her earlier indications this was something that she wanted him

to be completely serious on. He couldn't help but smile, he knew this was coming at some point in the day.

Cream waited nervously for his response. She had purposefully never brought it up lately, she wanted to see if he would remember by himself. She wanted to gauge

how much attention he paid to their relationship, it was something that had been nagging at her for over a week now since the day was slowly approaching, and

neither of them had since spoken a word about it. She had done so purposely, but she couldn't tell if Tails was doing the same. She knew that this was somewhat

paranoid of her, but she also knew that the nagging feeling of doubt would never go away if she didn't resolve it satisfactorily. That was the major reason she had set

up this weekend outing, using Amy and Sonic as the hook-line so that if he truly didn't know he wouldn't suspect something was amiss. It was something short of

trickery, that she knew but she couldn't help herself. She had to know if he remembered, and as he smiled and embraced her in his arms, all of her fears at once

shattered, as he whispered lovingly in her ear.

"It's been one year…" All at once she felt bad, immeasurably bad; she tried to apologize for leading him on like this.

"Tails I- I-I mean… well. I wasn't sure and…" Tails silenced her abruptly, as she felt his warmth on her lips; she stopped in mid-sentence and enjoyed the sensation.

She could feel her arms wrap themselves almost without her will around his body, as she tried to make the kiss deeper and more passionate with the man she loved.

This was perfect; this is what she wanted to happen. To be sure, the others had often thought Tails somewhat lacking in the romantic department, especially Rouge,

but that's because they didn't know how passionate he could be. They simply assumed that as the inventor and genius of the group that he was somehow inept at

kissing, their loss as he was hers for now, and the thought filled her with an immense joy. However, like all good things, their kiss ended, leaving Cream only slightly

dejected; just slightly.

"You don't have to apologize; this is an important day for us. If I had forgotten about it, you would have good reason to be upset with me. Luckily for me I didn't

forget" He replied, scratching his head somewhat sheepishly, something that Cream always found very cute.

"So, what will we be doing inside Twinkle Park, did you have any plans in mind?" Tails inquired, repeating his earlier question, Cream giggled in reply.

"Not a clue, I suppose we'll just see what happens. I kinda didn't plan any farther ahead than going out on our one year anniversary." Tails chuckled as well, he didn't

really expect much of an actual plan, which was alright though, contrary to popular belief he too could be spontaneous, and a trait he needed to have if he was going

to date Cream. It's not that she didn't plan things; it was just that… well he was going to leave it at that. A night out with his girlfriend after a week of toil in the

workshop was enough to make him happy.

"Man, things really haven't changed much around here eh?" Tails remarked, taking in his surroundings. It was the same indoor theme park whose entrance was

located mere yards away from the train station, the same waterfront stared him in the face. The more things change, the more they stay the same he supposed, even

after all these years. The city was quiet tonight, more so than usual, another thing he noticed. The crowds of people who usually gawked at the couple nowhere to be

seen. Of course, there was a reason for that, the annual fair having kicked off today. Tails suspected he knew the reason that Cream had chosen Twinkle Park over the

fair; she had always disliked the attention her mere presence would garner. This would give them a chance to have a night out free of the public interest in their

affairs. A sentiment he heartily agreed with.

"Nothing really changes Tails…" Tails jumped as a familiar voice startled him. It didn't take him long to identify the voice of the newcomer. Cream's boisterous voice

helped him greatly in identifying the newcomer.

"Amy! You're here, Sonic's not here yet; but he will be Tails caught him hook, line and sinker!" Cream responded with joy nudging her boyfriend playfully, Amy managed

a half smile at this event, as she approached her friends. Cream noticed that she looked somewhat tired, though what may have caused that was really none of her

business, she was just glad that the usual gang would get to spend a day out together. She would have invited Rouge and Knuckles, yet they had left the city days

ago on some venture or another. Once again, she wasn't told, so she didn't ask.

"That's great Cream" Amy stated with false enthusiasm, trying her hardest to cover up the chinks in her armor. She didn't think she did an especially good job of it, but

Cream didn't seem to notice so it must have worked well enough. In any case, she was here now, and she would try to enjoy herself. She really didn't want to be

alone, knowing full well that she would get even more depressed if she brooded on her troubles. It would be best for her if she forgot about today's events and just

tried to have a good time, and with her best friend around she just may accomplish that goal.

As Amy started to speak, trying to drum up conversation she noticed the blue blur race across her field of vision, and with a heavy heart she realized Sonic had finally

arrived. She felt her heart sink, as she struggled to maintain her composure. She could do this, she could still see him, and she would have to after all anyway. She

would just have to accept that they would never be together, that's all. It wouldn't be that hard, at least, that's what she told herself. It took him a while to slow

down, such was his speed, it took him even longer so to take in his surroundings. He turned to her almost instinctively, and seemed shocked that she was here,

apparently unaware of the ruse. Amy could feel herself shrink, she wanted too declare that this was not some trick on her part, though the words caught on her

mouth. Perhaps she really was hopeful he would have some change of heart, though given the grim expression on his face even that faint hope died out. She noticed

Tails advance to speak with him, though about what she would never know as he pushed his friend aside. Tails seemed somewhat shocked by the action, though on

noticing the expression on his friends face he left it at that. Cream as well was beginning to think that perhaps this hadn't been the best idea, as it seemed to her

some major falling out had occurred between Amy and Sonic. Whatever the ordeal was, Sonic's pained expression said more than any words could.

Sonic was trying his hardest to figure out what to say. He realized he had hurt her, as he looked upon Amy with sorrow in his eyes, he noticed her reaction which

seemed one of regret or fear. He had inspired such emotions in her, and his earlier dread was confirmed. He had gone too far this time, his lack of compassion for the

woman he loved finally driving her away. Perhaps she hated him, though from her expression he didn't think this much was true. Her eyes met his at first, and then

looked away as if in regret.

She couldn't look at him, at least not directly. If she did, all the stupid fantasies she had concocted would come to life before her, mocking her for her ignorance. She

had always thought that fate would somehow bring them together, that they were destined for one another. She couldn't help but believe such romantic drivel, as far

as she knew they were one of a very few number, a genetic malformation. Somehow they had met, and from that moment onward, she had known that he was the

one. Yet, now she knew that wasn't the case, that her many fantasies were little but childhood wishes. She wanted to be with him, as before she had met him she had

felt like such an outcast. Her stubborn personality grew out of necessity, as the shy little girl who was fearful and afraid retreated to the core of her being. Yet Sonic

had broken through that shell, and Amy realized she was the same shy woman. The same one who had been constantly teased as a small child, simply because she

was different.

"Amy… you and I need to talk…" Amy was knocked out of her thoughts by Sonic's declaration, which seemed tinged with sadness; as if he realized that to end her

fantasy completely would cause her great sorrow. She supposed it was better this way, to finally end it. To finally lay to rest all the hopes and dreams she had

accumulated for years, unfulfilled.

He started to walk, his slow gait betraying his purpose. He needed to tell her the truth now. It didn't matter to him now if Eggman saw, he would protect her, he had

the strength to protect her. He had allowed himself to be unhappy to protect her, though in the process he had wounded her as well. He couldn't live with himself

knowing that he had caused her such harm, as he looked unto her form which seemed to shrink further as he advanced. Her bluster and confidence seemed to have

eked away, leaving a flimsy shell in its stead; his fault. Yet, he would change things. Starting now, he would repent for his past mistakes, and she would no longer

suffer because of him, come what else may. He just hoped she wasn't too far gone, though even if she was, he would get his feelings out regardless. His feelings

which begged and pleaded for release.

However, Cream and Tails were not the only voyeurs spying upon this event. Things would have been remarkably different if they were. Upon his floating domicile,

Eggman had a clear view of the ensuing events from one of his many myriad drones. Nestled comfortably within his base, he viewed these coming events with great

interest. Upon his enormous projector screen, the drama unfolded. His hands folded together, forming a bridge across his nose. His eyes never straying from the live

video feed his loyal robots were processing. Everything was falling into place, and at last his time for vengeance was near. He began to speak, another thing he

couldn't help, as his final victory drew near.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic…. my, oh my… it would appear that you are at last showing your true colors… well, I think it's about time that I revealed myself as well."

He could feel it, rising within him, the ecstasy paramount above all else simply saying these words. He couldn't help himself, as he burst out into rapturous laughter. An

evil sound, a sound which defiled life itself emanated from his cold lips. His laughter echoed throughout his massive lair, magnifying a hundred, a thousand times. A

suitable cacophony, as he reached his hands below his metal construct. His hands wandered for a bit, trying to find its exact location in the storage chest built into his

hovering mobile. Before long, he held within his hands his prize. His greatest creation, as he held the pen-like object within his fingers, staring at its brilliance. The

pen's black coat reflected his face, warped and distorted like his soul. With a simple gesture, he flipped the latch, which concealed the silver button within. He stared

upon his god for some time, the god of death which he held within his grasp. As he crossed a line, never to return.

"Amy I wan-" These were the last things Amy heard, before the fire consumed her from within.


	3. Struggle of Sorrow

It happened fast, far too fast for her to react, as suddenly she had fallen on her back. She didn't feel anything at first that rapture did not last long. She felt blinding

pain strike her, as she tried to see what had happened. She tried to raise her head, tried to see what had happened, why she felt so weak. Until she felt the blood on

her fingers, she choked at first, as her drenched hand informed her of her fate. She was dying, this she knew. With Herculean effort, she turned her head, and saw

Sonic. She needed to say something; she needed him to know one final thing before she expired. With this in mind, her willpower surged to the fore, as she slowly

began to speak. Her eyes began to glaze, yet she wasn't dissuaded, she couldn't be. Not even when the vague outlines began to shake her form, she continued still.

Cream screamed to the heavens, on her knees, trying desperately to prevent the massive blood loss. Tails seemed at a loss, she didn't care, she couldn't lose Amy.

She was everything to her, her friend, her mentor, her sister. Thoughts flashed through her head, as she desperately tried to stave off the flow of blood, which even

now were beginning to overwhelm her efforts. It soon became hard to distinguish where her hands were in the miasma, yet she still held on. Amy's face was becoming

pale, a clear sign she was enduring massive blood loss. She noticed for an instant that Tails was beside her, trying to help, though the look on his face reminded her of

Amy's grim outlook. She shook that idea out of her head, as she struggled to compress the wound.

"I've called an ambulance Cream, if we can just stabilize her, she has a chance… she has a chance… JUST HOLD ON!" Tails was screaming at Amy now, as the

incoherent hedgehog began to mutter. Her eyes were dulled, the light had vacated from behind her eyes, leaving in their vacancy a murky film, as she went into shock

as Tails tried to stop her descent. Cream wasn't focused on that, nor was she focused on her boyfriend's attempts to rouse Amy from her stupor. All she could focus on

was saving her friend, a friend who couldn't die, who couldn't. Amy was invincible; she could withstand any hardship no matter how painful. Even as Cream told herself

this, she began to cry, as bitter thoughts tortured her. Bitter remembrances of happiness long past, happiness that she felt might never again come to pass.

"Tails eh? I knew you liked him!" Her familiar grin flashed through her head, the day she had revealed to her friend for the first time that she did have a crush on the

two tailed fox. She could remember how supportive she was, and how instrumental she was in bringing them together.

"Don't you worry about a thing Cream! I'll bring Tails somewhere private, then you can do the rest right?" Amy had asked her, her smile full of warmth and compassion

nearly a mile wide. She could remember how nervous she had been that day, how many different feelings of inadequacy threatened to squash her. Amy gave her the

courage to accomplish her task, as she stated with true sincerity that day.

"Listen Cream, don't let self-doubt plague you. Tails… he needs someone, perhaps now more than ever. He needs you Cream, whether you think that's true or not, the

fact remains he does."

She tried to shake the thought from her head, tried to focus, but the filmy resin of her tears clouded her vision, and soon enough she was back in her thoughts. She

remembered the day she finally had mustered up enough courage, with Amy's assurances and advice, to actually attempt to open her feelings to her love. It had taken

a long time for her to prepare for this, her very essence proclaiming it to be too soon. Too soon to reveal her heart, an revelation that she had suffered alone with in

silence. The brisk autumn air seemed to bite and gnash at her skin, as she walked towards the house of her love, nestled within the comforts of the trees and plants

within the vast forest that he had chosen as his home, away from the hustle and bustle of city life. It was here, that Tails had become more like a hermit than anything

else for over a year, only recently over his grief. It had taken a severe, concentrated effort, but at last he was beginning to emerge from his shell. The forest seemed to

whisper calming reassurances, their branches swaying peacefully in the breeze. Yet even these natural assurances could not prevent her from thinking negatively.

Merely contemplating the various ways she could be rejected shocked her, and it took all of her will power, bolstered by Amy's bottomless optimism, to ring the

doorbell of the domicile she was suddenly in front of. Time flies when you're nervous beyond belief she supposed. The house seemed to shudder, well more of a

workshop than anything, and she could hear a voice from within. Though heavily garbled by both distance and metal, she recognized its owner instantly, and her heart

somehow managed to beat even faster. To keep her mind off her steadily rising sense of isolation, she studied the house more closely. The thin metal seemed weak

and easily punctured, and indeed in some places his insignia, the two tails that were his namesake, were peeling off from the sheet metal that seemed to encompass

the workshop. It wasn't a tall structure; in fact it wasn't even medium height for a home. It's roof was perhaps two feet above her head, though what it lacked in

height, it made up for in depth. The ramshackle exterior hid perfectly the sheer scale of the projects underground labyrinth. It always unnerved Cream venturing down

to the lower floors, as she often felt she might become lost within the winding grey corridors that stretched infinitely long. She supposed he needed the space though,

his myriad number of inventions needing specifically designed containment areas, all paid for of course with government grants.

She might have been able to discuss the architecture of the house in finer detail, but a jarring noise awoke her from her thoughts. The door slid to the side, and out he

stepped. Her heart caught in her throat, as suddenly the object of countless "relationship sessions" revealed himself. He was a little sooty, no doubt having tinkered

with a machine a little too closely, but other than that he looked fine, like he did before, before things changed. The one subject even she would not dwell on. It took

her a moment to realize that Tails was staring at her, as she blushed and hid her face. She could feel sweat begin to coat her, as she tried to think of something to

say, something interesting, some ice breaker. Tails supplied that for her.

"Heh, long time no see Cream, I was beginning to think you didn't like it here." He chuckled a little, as he ushered her inside. "I bet you're exhausted, the one trouble

with living far away from civilization, its hard for civilization to visit. Tea?" He asked with some degree of jubilee in his voice as he led her through the small corridor that

made up the bulk of his first floor domicile.

"Y-yes please." Cream unintentionally stuttered, she felt a flush of crimson grace her cheeks, as she prayed to god he hadn't noticed her nervousness. Much to her

relief he didn't seem to be paying much attention, rightly assuming that she would like some tea. She might have been offended in some other situation, but she truly

did like tea. It did not take them long to reach the office, yet upon arriving Tails excused himself, as Cream had guessed to get the tea.

"Is green tea alright with you?" Tails shouted from what she assumed was the kitchen, as she nestled herself in the plush couch of the cramped den. The room

seemed to emanate Tails' workaholic philosophy, as papers and notes of carious kinds were spread out across the walls and a few had even fallen to the floor. In front

of the couch she sat on was a simple wooden table, seeming to strain under the weight of a massive stack of papers. There was also a shelf to her right, stacked to

the brim with various memorabilia from ages past. It didn't take her long to notice the fireplace, upon whose mantle rested an treasured photo from happier days; she

turned her head instinctively, not wishing to think about it. This was hard enough as is without her being overwhelmed by a flood of guilt. She instead decided to gaze

into the dimness of the hallway at her side, where from within its depths; she could faintly hear Tails humming to himself. Cream found herself somewhat happy at

discovering this fact, Tails was in a good mood though for what reason she could scarcely tell. She was about to ponder this revelation, when she heard the sound of

footsteps upon the metallic pavement that seemed to cry out for carpeting. She quickly turned her head to face forward, wanting to appear calm and collected. That's

right, she wasn't nervous at all, nope not one bit. With every lie she felt her confidence droop, as she could tell her own lies by now.

She tried not to make too much of a fuss as he entered the room, balancing a tray within the palm of his hand, two glass cups shaking precariously, each seeming

deathly close to tipping over. Cream could notice his palm seemed to be shaking. She didn't want to dwell on this tidbit, knowing full well there were a variety of

different reasons that could contribute to this fact. Yet, despite his twitch, the tray somehow found itself upon the table with its occupants intact. With this task

accomplished, Cream was surprised when Tails decided to plop himself on the couch she sat in. Granted, she didn't know where else he would sit in the cramped

study, but that didn't dissuade her mind from thinking up spur of the moment fantasies, flimsy and easily torn. Following his lead, she took the cup within her hands,

the light green liquid within sloshing around slightly as her hands nervously brought the object to her lips. She paused, waiting for him to continue as well. His hands

were shaking once again, more violently this time. It was then she noticed the vacant look in his eyes, and it dawned on her. The liquid within flew too hard to one

side, and splashed onto his face. Alarmed, he dropped the tea cup, as it fell to the floor. Cream rose almost instantly, placing her tea upon the tray as she hurried to

assist her love. However, he waved her away and she backed off. She could sense it, if before she was fooled, she no longer was. Tails seemed unaffected by the

stain that was flowing down his face somewhat like tears. Until Cream realized they were. All of a sudden she couldn't breathe, and her mind began to reaffirm what

she had already innately believed. That she was forcing herself, that she was unwelcome. She stood up, as these feelings mounted within her breast, horrible painful

feelings. She wanted to get out, to escape, to leave him alone at last and drown her pithy dream. She was at fault, this was her fault. She had assumed that he would

be better; she had assumed that he would be able to bear the pain, she had been selfish. She would have run to, out the door, away from her dream. She would

have ran forever, never turning back, cheeks red with embarrassment, heart heavy with sorrow. She would have done all these things. She had even begun to leave,

preparing to break out into a never ending run.

"Wait!" With this simple declaration she froze, as she turned to face him. His face was pale, ashen even. She could glimpse the remnants of tears upon his face,

streaked dimly now upon his features.

"Please Cream, would you sit down again?" Cream once again had a chance, a chance to end this awkwardness a chance to simply run away. Yet, as she

contemplated this, Amy's voice buzzed within her head. Tough and courageous where Cream was not, she could hear Amy's admonishments echoing within her head if

she left. "He loves you Cream, even if you don't think he does, even if he doesn't know he does, he does. You two were meant to be, you can't give up, not now when

you've staked so much of yourself within him." Cream paused, as she realized the truth of the words her mind had conjured. If she left now, she would abandon him

forever. She would forsake him to exist in a state not unlike death, for that is what she saw Tails now as he sat remorseful before her, angered and depressed over

his outburst of withheld emotions. No, no she would not back down, not when she was this close. Somehow, she braved the negativity within her mind, and managed

to sit back down next to the man she yearned for, ready to listen to any story he may tell.

Tails turned to face her, as she did likewise. She could feel her heart beating, faster than she had ever thought possible. She noticed how wounded his eyes made him

appear, as if he carried upon his shoulders a great burden, a burden she could only scarcely imagine. A burden that was crushing him, a terrible weight to carry. She

listened intently, as he began to speak. She would never regret her decision.

"One year ago Cream…" He paused briefly to try to wipe away yet another tear that had begun to form on his eyes. Cream waited patiently, full of concern as she

resumed his story. "One year ago, Cosmo died…" His face contorted, and Cream was about to try to comfort him in some way, yet he shook his head as she tried to

embrace him, as he righted himself. A hard thing to say, a very hard thing to say, even a year later. Yet she respected his wishes, as once again he somehow found

the strength to continue with a story that had never before been told. "I… I don't think words can describe… what I felt that day…" He paused yet again, trying to think

up some kind of placebo for the emotions he felt. He had none.

"From that point forward I was lost, lost in a world that seemed a thousand times crueler. Never before had I contemplated death, even though what I had done for

years flagrantly defied it. It just… it wasn't something I think I was able to deal with… until it happened. Until I learned the truth, what happens to those who try to

change the course of worlds." He sighed, a mighty heave. It was then that Cream noticed the scars, how he could have hidden them before was anyone's guess. The

scars of time, etched along his face, his eyes dull and lifeless. Her realization was a sudden one, and jarring as well. How she could have missed it nagged at her soul.

As if all the advice and encouragement Amy had levied unto his soul in the previous year had dissipated all at once, leaving him behind as he truly was, a broken shell

of a man. He seemed to notice her revelation, and smiled in response. Perhaps he was attempting to ease her fears, or perhaps he found something morbidly

hilarious. Yet his smile was fake, his eyes told the truth, as she felt his pain echo from within their crystalline depths. His sorrow, his hurt, all these things within his

soul cried out to her, and it was all she could do not to turn away. Once again, Amy's voice echoed within Creams mind, and she knew that failure at this stage was

not an option. He had something to say, something that ate away at him like a cancer, and if she left now, she knew that she would regret it. With this in mind, she

listened, as he continued his narrative.

"I hated the world… I hated a lot of things… To me, there was no god, no higher being. Cosmo was such an angelic being, such a kind soul, and for her to die… I

couldn't believe… not in goodness, nor in compassion, nor in civility, nor in anything. I grew bitter, and cynical, I became a hermit I suppose. I hated my existence, my

life if it could be called that, and… and… many times I contemplated… I contemplated suicide." He avoided her gaze as he said this, ashamed. Cream could feel a tear

begin to slide slowly down her cheek, which she tried to ignore. She had never known these things, and the way Tails was opening up to her now was something she

had never imagined. She could feel his emotions, strangling him, emotionally, physically, mentally. She knew at that moment, staring upon his meager form, that Amy

had been right, he needed her, even if only as a friend. She couldn't help herself, as this time he made no move to strike away her hand as she reached towards him.

She brushed his cheek, slowly and with feeling, as if trying to wipe away the pain. He looked up from the corner of his eyes, as she wore an expression of sorrow and

empathy upon her face.

"Tails…" She whispered softly, her eyes filled with concern as the figure before her finally moved his head upwards. Impulse alone was her guiding star, as she gently

and slowly brought herself towards him, until she could feel his breath upon her face, and her head rested on his. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist, in a

gesture of support and comfort. As she looked into his eyes once more, her own flooded with emotion and feeling. Her mind was foggy, complicated a thousand times

by his sickly complexion, and hot breath. She could never imagine a moment where her heart could have beat faster than now. Suddenly he spoke, as he nestled

himself upon her shoulder, eyes blood shot and teary.

"Can you… can you help me Cream?" She could scarcely hear him, his voice was wispy like he was, cracking steadily against the sheer weight of his burden. She heard

him gulp, as he began to speak again.

"Can you help me keep away the nightmares? The hands which reach out from the infinite, beckoning me to join? Her face… her pleading face… the way she looked

when I… when I…."

"YES!" Cream screamed in response cutting him off as he began to waver, as he held him tighter to her bosom. "YES, YES; A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She hadn't even

noticed, so immersed was she in his troubles, that she to had begun to sob openly. In her passion, she clung to him tightly, afraid that if she were to let go he

would disappear like a wisp into nothingness before her. A delusion to be sure, but one bred of compassion and sincerity. She noticed that he had become mute after

her declaration, as she had become also. She could still feel his breath upon her form, and the soft rhythmic pattern of his breathing. It suddenly struck Cream, the

magnitude of her declaration, as she realized that he was silent because he was trying to register the implication of what she had said. Almost unnoticeably, she

blushed; she had never imagined this to be how she would declare her love for him. Then again, she had never really thought very far past showing up on his

doorstep, nervous anxiety plaguing even prophecies of what might come to pass.

Time seemed to pass like this for eternity, locked embrace with one another, Cream had time to sift through her feelings and thoughts, as she imagined Tails had done

likewise. It was an tenuous silence, a silence bred of revelations, a silence that was also deafening. Cream awaited a reply, wondering all the while if he did believe

her, or had even grasped the true meaning of what she had said to him in his current delirious state. It was this sense of nervous apprehension that turned within her

the wheels of thought, as she began to wonder if this had been the wrong time. An understatement to be sure, but a logical query. She felt like she was taking

advantage of his weakness, in his time of need merely looking out for her own desires and interests, thoughts and feelings which had soiled her mind and soul from

the days when she was a little girl. A little girl who could often hear the arguments of her parents through the walls of her home, as she huddled beside her Chao for

support and comfort, her only real friend in those days. A little girl who would come to believe that the problems of her parents were hers alone to bear, that she in her

innocence and naivete believed somehow that she was the hammer that was breaking the bonds between her parents. She had gotten over this mindset to be sure,

yet the effects on her personality from this constant guilt and self-pity left scars that were visible even now. It was while she was lost in this, memories of a time long

past, that Tails began to speak. At first she didn't hear him, so far lost was she in her own world. Yet, as he continued to speak, she heard his voice, and the inflection

of his tone set the stage for what he spoke.

"Is it wrong Cream, the desire to be happy?" Cream heard this, surprisingly enough, though she could tell he was not yet finished with his lament. As such, she held

her tongue, awaiting him to finish. It didn't take him long to pursue his thought to its finish. "What would Cosmo say? Would she be angry with me, at the happiness

that now I feel I've been given a chance to obtain? Would she-" Cream changed her mind, as she could feel Tails beginning to once again enter a spiral of crippling

self-doubt brought on by unfounded guilt.

Soothingly she whispered, "Cosmo would want you to be happy… Tails, that's all she ever wanted, its why she sacrificed herself for our sakes, to give us a chance to

be happy. She wants that of you Tails, so that her death might not have been in vain. She loved you, and to see you like this, it would break her heart…" Cream

couldn't help it, as she began to cry anew. She truly believed, in her heart, that Cosmo would have been despondent to see Tails in his present condition. Though she

knew she sounded like she was merely trying to break Mile's chains to the past so that she could hog him for herself, she was far too kind hearted to attempt an

cruelty such as that. Saying these words hurt, they hurt because as she spoke them she could imagine Cosmo's sorrow; sorrow at the way her death had left Tails

emotionally wrecked.

To her surprise, Tails detached from his embrace, and Cream could feel herself about to burst into fresh rejection, as she knew that this meant Tails had rejected her at

last. Her eyes were red and tear stricken, her face as flushed and pale as Tail's had been. She was despondent as well, and fragile too. However, just when she

thought he was starting to leave her, his head rearing back slightly, he kissed her. It was a sudden movement, so sudden she was surprised he hadn't smacked their

heads together. Yet, he hadn't and Cream, feeling at first confusion melted quickly into contentment. She was surprised to be sure, but it was pleasant. She had never

been kissed before, and she was unsure what to do in reply to this intrusion. However, Tails seemed to realize that she would be discomforted and gave her but only

a quick peck on the lips. It was over quickly, but to Cream it seemed to last forever. Forever later, as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, he gently placed his

right hand on her shoulder.

"Cream… if you truly do love me; then I ask only that you promise me one thing." His voice seemed to waver for a moment, as if struggling with the request he was

about to make. Cream waited, this time to the finish.

"Promise me… promise me that you won't ever leave me as Cosmo did, alone yet again. If that were to happen, if I were to go through that again.."

"I promise you that Tails, but only if you promise the same for me." Tails seemed somewhat shocked by Creams affirmation, as if he somehow expected his request to

break this deal. He smiled, a brilliant thing. Cream could feel it within her heart, a true smile, a thing which she had thought she might never again see; it was all the

answer she needed, as they embraced again that day, this time as lovers.

"Cream… Cream… CREAM!" She was dimly aware that someone was shaking her, only dimly. Her head began to clear, as her eyes darted side to side with wild

abandon. She could see Tails above her, the moonlight illuminating his ragged features, his coat was bloodied and his eyes were blood shot. Something had

happened, something terrible, of that Cream was sure, as she found herself in his arms. She was afraid, afraid because she knew she had forgotten something and

she now struggled to remember. It didn't take her long for the memories to come surging back, as her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Tails noticed this, and his ears

drooped, and he bit his lip with enough force to draw blood, as he fought back tears. Cream could feel the world shatter into a million pieces before her, as she

blanked out once again, Amy's voice ringing within her head. This time though, it wasn't cheerful, it wasn't good natured, as she heard the true voice of the lonely little

girl, the one hidden behind the mask of friendship. "He loves you Cream… and I hate you for that…" Cream fell, swallowed by the darkness, as her friends true

jealousies rang out a cacophony of sorrows. The jealousy of a love she would never have, a love that would have consumed her as surely as the fire within. A jealousy

crafted entirely from unfortunate understanding.

Tails laid her down gently, as for the second time she fell victim. He couldn't blame her, and he felt ashamed setting her down on the pavement with nary a blanket or

pillow to ease her worldly discomfort, but the worst he knew he could do would be to disturb her. He dug his claws into his head, a trickle of blood sailed gently down

his face at this incision, as he recalled the days events. He had tried, he really had, as Amy lay dying, gutted from the internal explosion. He could remember how

Cream had fallen in the middle of her task, how her eyes had just glazed over, as her mind retreated to a happier place; a place less touched by death. She was given

respite, though he could not afford that luxury, much as his mind screamed for him to enter the same blissful state. Sonic had fallen also, the sheer immediacy of the

act rendering him immovable to all verbal and physical pleas. He could remember, how he sweated, knowing that he was all that stood between Amy and death's door.

It took the ambulance nearly thirty minutes to reach their location, impeded no doubt by curious onlookers and shocked crowds. Some had tried to help, he could

remember one man who had tried to compress her wound as he attempted to rouse her from shock, knowing full well her odds of survival would improve if she could

take her out of shock. It was a failing battle, and he knew as he stared into her eyes, eyes which saw nothing but what her dying mind wanted to see, that she was

gone. He could remember her whispering, the same plea, continuously, and every time he heard it, Tails could feel a boulder fall upon his soul. Her last act, something

that he promised himself he would never repeat to anyone. He sat upon the pavement alongside Cream, as the people still in the vicinity took care to avoid him. He

could remember, he could remember the paleness of her face, as the blood drained out from her, and still she kept repeating her plea. The onlooker had tried, yet even

he knew this wound was too severe too be simply compressed away. He had used at first a piece of his coat, then the whole thing to try to stop the bleeding, but

there was simply too much. Tails could remember, as the paramedics rushed on the scene; they too desperate to try and save a heroine from demise. Yet, as Tails

himself had already known, they discovered she was doomed. She was dead within minutes of their arrival, allowed the respite from her sufferings that only death

could provide to both her body, and her soul.

Every so often she would cough and blood would spew everywhere., Tails never bothered to wipe it off, such was his intent on this mission. Every so often she would

stop speaking, and Tails would wonder for a split second if she had passed away, and panic would well up in his soul, only for her to grasp onto life by the narrowest

of margins, her sheer force of will keeping her alive past a point where all others would perish, if only to annunciate a final dying plea, a plea which Tails would never

allow anyone else to hear. It was too horrible, it would cause too much pain, pain which Tails now burdened within his soul. He could bear it, forever if need be, the

weight of the words she carried with her into the great beyond. He would consider it evil, evil by any other person, to say the things she had said. It would seem like

bait, bait for prolonged depression; yet Tails knew Amy. What made her words all the more horrible, was that he knew she was telling the truth; the she truly believed

what she had said. And to him, that was the greatest tragedy of all, as at last he to fell victim to the demons of that night; and fell beside his love, trying vainly

grasping for her hand before he lost consciousness completely; he didn't.

In the real world, Tails towards his friend; whose back faced him as he looked out into the sea, though Tails knew what he saw was not that idyllic image. They both

hadn't said a word for the past hour, merely thinking of the events of the past few days. Suddenly, Tails registered movement from his friend, as he turned to face him.

His face was grave and worn, as he wore an expression that Tails never thought he would see on his friend. A friend he had never before seen even the slightest

glimpse of depression, a friend whom he thought would survive and conquer anything. A friend, Tails realized, he knew nothing of. Slowly Sonic began to speak, as the

waves seemed to avoid his patch on the beach, and the wind seemed to die. Tails looked into his eyes, as he asked the question he knew would come to pass.

"Tails…" He began, his voice beginning to quiver, his features contorting as he attempted to give voice to his thoughts. Thoughts that Tails had hoped would never be

revealed, thoughts that would remain hidden. Somehow, someway, that was his hope, a hope that was soon dashed as Sonic asked the question Tails knew he was

going to ask. Tails shook his head, as he began to weep. As the words flashed through his mind anew, where nobody else would find them.

"S-Sonic…" She choked out, between the blood and the bile, her eyes unseeing, and her ears all but deaf. "I am… so… sorry…" she began to cough again, as Tails

maneuvered her head to prevent her from choking on the blood that gurgled from within her. Yet, even this could not dissuade her, as she apologized for the one thing

she truly regretted. The one thing she realized as she lay dying she had done. As her tears mixed with her blood, she finished her final declaration, a plea for

forgiveness to the man she had loved. As she realized what she had done all her years to him, and she needed to apologize. "for being- for being- such… such a nui- a

nuisance… to you…" She saw a light, and she reached her hand out for it, even as the darkness of oblivion swallowed her, wrenching her away from the beacon of

hope, as blackness claimed her as its own.


	4. Reverie

The bleak hallway was dimly lit, but still Cream pushed forward. The musty corridor engulfed her in the trappings of dust and grime years old, decades old. The lights,

frail bulbs hanging perilously from the ceiling, flickered ominously. Yet, still she continued forward. She had no reason not to, which was reason enough. As she walked

onwards she realized she was cold. It took her a minute to realize that the temperature was dropping slowly with every step she took. Still she continued forward,

plodding along the track set out before her. Her body struggled to acclimatize to the increasingly colder atmospheres she passed, without much success. Some

distance after that, even when her exhalations became visible, she continued forward. Something she did not fully understand compelled her to continue, as the

barren hallway stretched endlessly before her. She trudged forward, and slowly she began to hear things.

At first they were nearly inaudible, whispers in the darkness. Yet as time passed she could hear that someone was sobbing. Her heart began to beat faster, freeing

itself from the icy prison that was engulfing her. Suddenly, she began to run. The temperature was dropping phenomenally now. Her fingers began to clench up, and

every breath was a painful and laborious action. Still she persevered, as the sobbing grew louder still. The hallway was beginning to freeze over, icicles beginning to

emerge from the floor. Her feet began to bleed with every footfall, yet she did not notice the bloody trail she left behind. Through a combination of both numbness and

determination she pressed on, uncaring of the frozen shards that tormented her soles, of the cold that gripped her soul.

Slowly, a form began to take shape in the horizon. Cream could no longer feel her body, yet she did not care, she had to continue. Amy came into view. She was crying,

her head in her hands as she gently rocked back and forth. Cream tried to make a noise, some indication that she was here, that she would help. To no avail, her

throat burned, and her tongue was just a massive lump. The only sound she could emit was a dull croak, as the cold took its toll upon her. She was not dissuaded by

her predicament. She was going to save Amy that was all that mattered. Cream almost shuddered as her frost bitten arm reached out for her friend. Inches, that was

the difference. She tried to move forward, realizing to her horror that she was frozen It was a while before she realized she was no longer moving. She tried to

scream, tried to do anything, as an ominous shadow began to emerge from the darkness behind her friend. She could only watch eyes wide as saucers, as the horrible

visage of Eggman appeared. She was completely immobile, as he smiled hideously. A smile directed at her, as proof that yet again she was helpless to assist. She

desperately tried to inch her fingers forward, to warn her friend through an icy touch. This action was also to no avail. She tried to close her eyes; she didn't want to

see this. She wanted to escape; she hated herself, her weakness. Yet she could not, as her inadequacies emerged to the fore. Eggman reached into his pocket, pulling

out a slight revolver. With renewed fervor she tried again to save her friend, to stretch her digits, just a few inches, just a few inches… In her icy prison, she could only

watch, mind reeling as the shot was fired. Cream fell; unaware of the prisons dissipation, unaware of the dark room she now existed in alone. She screamed. Through

her tears she screamed, as even this vague existence disappeared into nothingness.

She woke up with a scream. Her breathing ragged, her eyes blurred and unfocused, her body cold and clammy. She took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes. A

nightmare, only a nightmare she calmly reassured herself. Amy was...

She remembered suddenly, as dreamers are prone to.

Dead.

She pulled her legs close, huddling her body into as close a facsimile as a ball as she was able. Her eyes, recently opened, began to adjust to the darkness of the living

room where she had fallen into slumber. An out of the way place in the best of times, Tails' workshop only exacerbated her sense of loneliness and isolation. The living

room itself, in direct contrast to the technologically advanced workshop which it connected to through a hidden basement passage, had been constructed very

rustically. Tails had crafted the cabin from local logs so that it looked like an old-timey pioneers cabin rather than the home of one of the greatest inventors of modern

times. A functional couch, a tall twisting lamp in the corner, small broken TV and decrepit table with four sturdy cushioned chairs were all that adorned the barren room.

The moon shone on her through the only window on that floor, which only helped to exacerbate her feelings of loneliness. Just a few feet behind the TV stood the front

door, its unopened maw silently mocking her.

Slowly memories flooded back, as she returned to her lonely vigil, hoping as she had done only a few hours ago that Tails would walk through the door and rescue her

from her loneliness, and perhaps even her depression as well. Her feelings were in turmoil. She loathed Sonic, irrational as her anger was. He had taken Tails away

from her, when she needed him most he had decided to stand by him. Not only that, but he had toyed with Amy's emotions. Nobody else knew of the pain that Amy

had gone through, hiding herself behind forced smiles. Cream alone had been her friend's confidante, a soundboard for all Amy's fears and anxieties. There had been

many. Her appearance, her personality, her style, yet these worries were all rooted by one all-encompassing consideration: Sonic. No matter how many times she had

been rejected, told off, belittled, she always bounced back for another go at securing his elusive affections. It was unhealthy. Incredibly so. Cream had tried many

times to dissuade her from her self-destructive passion. Her response had always been the same, a lie Cream had heard repeated so many times that she may have

even believed it herself in ages long past: "but I love him."

Cream felt a pang in her heart as she relieved those words, feelings so similar to her own. She too had loved Tails, the crucial difference being that Tails had loved her

back. She winced inwardly as she felt Amy's cold lifeless stare again just as vividly as she had felt it a day ago, cold, accusatory and jealous. She closed her eyes, but

still she could feel the tormented gaze of the damned upon her form. She was terrified.

She wanted Tails, she needed him back. He could save her from herself. Dark emotions clutched her heart again, knowing that Tails had abandoned her for Sonic. A

man who had not cared when Amy was alive, had not deigned to know what mood she had been in, if she was despondent or sad, if she needed someone to talk to,

someone to confide in. He had never cared, and his attitude had seemed calculated to break her down piece by piece. If Sonic had treated her with a modicum with

dignity even as just a fellow living being, If he had not been so cruel, had not blown her off so many times…

A loud knocking at the door jarred her from her thoughts. She jumped slightly, the noise echoing throughout the room. She stood up, peering into the darkness. She

strained her ears; she could barely make out a muffled voice. Another perk of living with Tails, one could not simply hear who was on the other side.

"Hello?" She futilely called out, her feet finding them-selves advancing closer towards the door. Nothing. Not a sound. Perhaps the person had left? Another round of

loud banging threw that notion out of the window. Her body braced against the thick steel frame of the door, she flipped a switch, illuminating the porch. Through the

port she saw Shadow, a discovery which confused her. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, allowing her most mysterious friend entrance into Tails' quiet

domicile. Her surprise dissipated quickly.

"Shadow!? What are you doing here?"

True to form, he did not say a word to her in reply, instead taking up residence on her couch. He did not seem to mind the lack of light, though Cream did, turning on

the hitherto ignored lamp. His eyes, which had been closed before, seemed to ruffle as light poured out into the room. Yet still he remained stony faced. Cream was

finding it difficult to hide her displeasure, though this was behavior she could have anticipated from the black and red hedgehog. Sitting in a chair beside Tails' table,

she stewed with only her erratic emotions to keep for company. Inwardly though she was glad that he had arrived, sour as she was. At least she was no longer alone,

though perhaps Shadow might ruin that feeling with his unpleasant personality. Lost in thought, she barely noticed when Shadow's mouth opened.

"I was worried."

He was looking at her now, his crimson eyes fierce and alight, unsuited for displays of empathy. She averted his gaze quickly, somewhat thrown off balance by both his

gaze and his uncharacteristic concern.

"I-I'm fine."

Shadow sighed, turning away, allowing the silence to return. Cream could not help herself from fidgeting in her chair. To her great annoyance, Shadow seemed quite

willing to let her stress herself over the things she had wanted to say in "im fine's" stead. She was sad, lonely, despondent, depressed, etc. A million different

synonyms, a thousand conflicting feelings racing through her mind. She envied his calmness, as he sat there breathing softly, gloved hands clutched closely to his

chest.

"OK! I'm not." She blurted out suddenly. He turned towards her again, one eyebrow raised, silently appraising her recent outburst. She could feel a blush tinge her

cheeks, as wordlessly he coaxed her true feelings from her heart, something he was remarkably good at. "I'm scared Shadow… so very scared… Amy was my best… is

my best friend…" Cream was beginning to sputter, her emotions flooding out. Her vision blurred as fresh tears streaked down her cheeks.

Before she realized it, Shadow had embraced her. It was not a sensual embrace; in fact it was actually a rather awkward hug with Shadow keeping his characteristic

distance. She didn't have time for his reservations, as she pulled him close to her, needing very badly to feel less alone, less vulnerable. For his part Shadow did not

resist, allowing her to manhandle him as she saw fit. She didn't want to dwell anymore, didn't want to think. Holding Shadow tight she managed to escape, if only

briefly, from her own untenable emotions.

For his part Shadow could understand Cream's unspoken emotions. Feeling more comfortable after she had responded so enthusiastically to his initial very robotic

display of comforting, he slowly rubbed her back. Her head was nuzzled firmly on his chest, and for a few brief moments he remembered the feeling of a woman's

touch. Memories sprang unbidden into his mind, blissful moments that he had hidden away deep inside himself. Memories of Maria that should have been happy

overwhelmed with sadness and guilt, the curse of the knowledge of how things would come to pass. Years… It had been many, many years since he had felt

comfortable with the touch of a woman. He was not quite sure why now of all times his reservations were falling away. Perhaps it was because Cream now had

something in common with him. Perhaps he had subconsciously desired some degree of intimacy with a woman after years of self-imposed isolation. Perhaps it did not

matter. These thoughts stewing in his mind, after quietly doing his best to reassure her, he felt obliged to speak his mind.

"I know how you are feeling. I can emphasize with your feelings of weakness, of powerlessness." Cream did not reply, knowing Shadow had hit the nail upon the

head. The lack of an emotionally-charged retort convinced Shadow to continue. "I am no stranger to the feelings of love, surprising as that may seem." He paused

briefly, understanding quite well how bad he was at expressing himself, struggling to think of the proper things to say.

"Aboard the ARK, there was a woman very dear to me. She was my closest confidante, my greatest friend, my only lover. She was kind and loving, traits that extended

towards all around her, even to those whom had murdered her." Shadow paused yet again, sifting through the words in his head to explain.

"I saw her die, was forced to watch as all that I had held dear was torn away from me. Hatred became my constant companion, revenge my sole ambition. I blamed

humanity for her death. Everyone, I wanted everyone to die. I wanted humanity to feel but a fraction of my pain. I wanted to watch the world burn…"

Again he stopped his monologue.

"Until Amy arrived into my life. The immense hatred I could feel throbbing beneath my breast had blinded me to simple truths that Amy's voice dispelled. To this day, I

do not understand how she did it. How she knew so succinctly what to say. She had an aura about her that I had to that moment ignored. I had written her off, and

she had surprised me with her strength of will. She confronted me when easily I could have done away with her. She cared more about others than herself. She was

like Maria… and through her voice Maria's echoed to the present. I realized what a fool I had been, to ignore Maria's final plea. It is because of Amy that I still live. I

was ready to die with the ARK, to die with the creatures I so despised… She gave me a reason to live, to continue Maria's legacy through myself…" Cream could feel his

nails digging through her clothes, as he bit his lip, eyes ablaze. "Amy was so pure and good-hearted, and though it is true that we rarely interacted after that

encounter aboard the ARK we did not need to. To me she was an angel, a muse, who had shown me the way to a brighter future for both myself and Maria. Yet, I

could not save her… as she had saved me…" Tears were welling in Shadow's eyes, and Cream looked away not wanting to embarrass him. She could hear him softly

cry, feeling his grip tighten even more greatly upon her form. An few moments passed, before Shadow's fingers grazed Creams chin, gently tilting her gaze to meet his

own. His eyes were bloodshot, faint trails of dried up tears lined his cheeks. For her part, Cream had not done a good job at stifling her emotions either. Shadow

mouthed a promise, more to himself than to her. "Eggman will die for this." Before Cream could respond, she heard another sound at her door, a very loud sound.

Cream felt a sharp pain before she heard the deafening blast of the explosion. Her ears rang loudly, a grating noise overwhelming all other senses as her blurry eyes

struggled to make sense of the vision before her. The hazy couch before her was blown apart, and she could feel the heat of fresh flames attempting to lick her face.

She struggled to get up, to stand, but her legs were like jelly beneath her weight. She backed away from the burning couch, trying to retreat towards the basement.

As she crawled feebly away, her senses incrementally began to return. She could hear the faint whirring of rotor blades on both sides of her head. She recognized the

noises, they were security bots that Tails had invented to defend his home. She watched as they zipped forwards towards the inferno. A shining blue light enveloped

the barren domicile, and she could barely make out the falling forms of Tails' defensive creations.

"Cream…" she could barely hear a soft, gurgling voice besides her. She sharply turned her head, seeing Shadow's crumpled form. "Thank God you're safe…" he

whispered. His face was heavily burnt, and one eye appeared to have been seared shut. He attempted to smile reassuringly, and to her horror Cream noticed that

multiple teeth were missing from his smile. Her eyes given time to focus on the sight of her companion, she could tell even with her dulled vision that his legs were

broken. The gleam of white bone protruded haphazardly from his ankles was illuminated by the roaring fire. She tried to make a voice, to say something back, but no

words came out. A familiar laugh echoed in her stead, chilling her blood to the core.

Cream turned slowly, in a daze, hoping beyond hopes that she had misheard, or that this was all some horrid dream, that she would wake up and feel the clammy

sweat from a particularly vivid nightmare.

This was not to be.

Eggman loomed over her. A hideous grimace plastered on his face.

"Hello Cream. It has been such a long time hasn't it?"

She screamed.


	5. Crescendo

Tails was in the midst of a crisis of his own. Sonic was breaking down before his very eyes, and Tails was powerless to assist. He was somewhere else, lost in his

thoughts, his emotions, and his regrets. Tails recognized this well, having similarly suffered after Cosmo's death. Tails laid him down softly on the sand, hoping his

presence would be enough to help where words alone had failed. In a way he was pleased that Sonic did not require his voice. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the

analytical thought which was his forte. _Eggman has crossed the line at last. He's attacked us where we are most vulnerable. With such a risky move he must have some _

_sort of plan, a plan that he can execute quickly; the only thing to do now is to move faster than him. Before others are hurt… _Tails thoughts turned to Cream, as he imagined

her smile. Her beautiful form sleeping gently beside him.

His fingers clenched into a fist unconsciously. He would kill to protect her. He would outsmart all possible adversaries. His genius would not let him down like Sonic's

speed had. He wanted desperately to return to his workshop, to plot out some invention or course of action, to take the fight to Eggman and end his threat at last. Yet

he could not in good conscience have left, or leave Sonic to his own devices. Tails sighed; he knew that in Sonics current condition he would not be plotting anything

concrete. Additionally, Tails would be lying to himself if he did not admit that curiosity also held him close to his best friend. W_hy didn't you tell me your true feelings _

_about Amy, Sonic? Why did you hold this so close to your chest? What exactly has been going on through your mind that you have held secret from your friends? From me? I _

_would have been by your side Sonic, if you had only given me the chance to know you as you had known me. _

Tails was startled out of his reverie by a loud buzzing sound. It took him only a moment to realize what was occurring. Someone had broken into his home. The grating

sound of the alarm began to subside, and Tails was left with a rising dread. He could see Sonic's lips moving, having leapt to his feet at the sudden jarring noise, but

Tails could not hear him. His mind was somewhere else now, focused on one thing with an intense burning desire that overwhelmed all other thoughts and

considerations. He had left Cream alone in his house. He had left her by herself. She was alone. All alone…

Tails did not know exactly when he had begun to run, but such pithy concerns no longer mattered. Nothing else mattered. His body screamed a thousand times for him

to stop, every tendon and muscle stretched beyond breaking point as he ran. He could not stop himself even if he wanted to. Behind him he could hear Sonic's

increasingly frantic voice behind him, a whisper on the wind. He was chasing him, following close behind. Tails did not care, he did not reply, he did not stop. He had

been an idiot, a fool. He had allowed his feelings over Sonic's mental stability to overrule his concerns about Eggman. Images of Amy's lifeless body flashed unbidden

within his mind. He would kill her. Cream would die, and it would be Tails' fault, all of his fault.

"_Cream… if you truly do love me; then I ask only that you promise me one thing._"

He tried to shut out the sound of his own voice, while another memory came unbidden to Tails. He remembered the day that Cosmo had sacrificed herself. So many

times since that day, he had rerun the sequence of events leading up to her final moments, something he could have done differently, some way he could have saved

her. He had killed her. He had pressed the trigger and watched her die. He had been alone for so long afterwards, so despondent. His weakness had led to her death,

his inability to find some other solution to defeat their foe. Similarly he had tried to save Amy, failing in that endeavor as well. With the proper tools, the proper

techniques, he could have done something, he could have saved her, unable as he had been to save Cosmo.

"_Promise me… promise me that you won't ever leave me as Cosmo did."_

He tried to shut out the voice mocking him within his mind. So many regrets, so many people he had let down, even with all of his genius, all of his intelligence, he had

still lost them. Cream couldn't die, he would not allow it. He loved her, he loved her so much. His heart couldn't take it. It would break. He would break…

"_I promise you that Tails._"

He emerged from the forest into a clearing and gasped loudly at the sight before him. His workshop was on fire, he could see it now before him, an inferno spiraling

upwards grasping for the heavens.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Sonic screamed again, Tails ignored him.

Using his twin tails he flew around the fire, the flames licking his chest every time he tried to get close. He tried to find her, somewhere in the gaps between the flames

as the roof had partially collapsed, slowly eating his home and his hopes. He had to act quickly; he had to do something courageous. Something stupid.

He dove into the cabin through the window. He bit his lips tightly, feeling the agonizing heat from the broken pieces of glass which had skewered him. The pain was

excruciating. He rolled onto the floor, driving the shards of superheated glass even deeper into his flesh. Yet even with his senses focused singularly on his

excruciating experience, he was able to stop himself from rolling into the inferno before him, though just barely. He scrambled to his feet, half mad with pain. He

gasped aloud as he pulled the white-hot shards from his back one by one. Unlike his aching muscles, he could not simply ignore the burning sensation engulfing him

through adrenaline alone.

This unpleasant task finished, he quickly set about the task at hand. The heat and smoke obscured his vision, as he looked around for any sign of Cream. Any sign at

all. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot the fire moving slowly, easily devouring the remnants of his domicile. He wanted to move, he wanted to move without a

moment of hesitation, but his cautious side at last won out over his earlier crazed impetuousness. He had to be careful, or he would trap himself within the inferno. His

eyes darted around the room, mapping where the pillars of flame were and where the flames would most quickly spread. As he stood there, plotting a course of action

through the flames he heard a very weak voice which he might have mistook for the crackling of the fire had he not been so on edge.

"Cream?! Hello?"

No reply greeted his frantic cries, but the earlier noise gave him hope. She might be alive, but he had to find her, and fast. He quickly mapped the room, and steadily

made his way towards where he had heard the voice. He moved slowly, slower than he would have liked, but the rafters were coming down and if one could hit him he

knew he would be a goner. As he maneuvered through his burning home, he continued to call out her name, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late. His

cautious approach was well rewarded. As he stepped beside his old couch part of the roof collapsed above his head. Jumping backwards, he barely managed to avoid

a direct hit. He did not have time to congratulate himself on his foresight. Looking upwards, embers dancing within his vision, he could not help but notice that the roof

was creaking heavily, threatening a total collapse. He no longer had the luxury of planning his approach. He raced past the couch, only through quick reflexes avoiding

the scattered blazes.

He heard it again, even fainter than before. He spun around eyes straining to see. He could barely make out someone's writhing form. He could feel his heartbeat

quicken, and his vision blur as his heart caught itself in his throat. He dashed the few yards in record time, noticing as he got closer the black and red form before him.

It was Shadow. He could feel his mind going blank as he lifted him by the collar, not even flinching as he noticed the hedgehog's dire injuries. Those injuries did not

matter, his well-being was secondary. One over-riding concern dominated Tails' psyche.

"Where's Cream? Is she here in the house? Answer me… ANSWER GODAMNIT!" Tails' brow furrowed in rage at Shadows inability to speak. Shadow was keeping him

from the truth. Tails' had to know. Images of Cream suffocating somewhere in the inferno dominated his thoughts, driving him mad. He was throttling the limp figure

before him now, his anger growing with every second of silence. He didn't care if Shadow was dying, he didn't care if he died. Cream's well-being was all that mattered.

Tears were streaming down Tails' face, teeth grit, and eyes wide. So absorbed in his endeavor was Tails that he didn't notice Sonic emerge from the smoke and flames

behind him.

"Tails! Tails! We have to get out of here the whole place is going to collapse!"

Tails did not react to Sonic's plea, keeping his grip on Shadow's collar. He retorted quickly and sharply without even looking at his friend, as if hoping his rage alone

might convince Shadow to spill his secrets.

"No! He knows where she is, HE KNOWS!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS TAILS WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"NO! I-I NEED TO KNOW IF CREAMS HERE, I-I-I NEED TO-"

Sonic spun Tails around, smacking him harshly on the face. Tails' eyes dimmed immediately, the shock of the strike snapping him out of his demented state of mind.

"I AM NOT LOSING YOU TOO TAILS! LETS GO!"

Reacting in a daze, Tails loosened his grip on Shadow, the black hedgehog groaning audibly from the fall.

"Tails? Tails!"

Sonic snapped his fingers, trying to draw some kind of response out of his two tailed friend, to no avail. He was completely out of it. He had exchanged one demented

state for another. The roof groaned loudly, there wasn't any time left. He grabbed Tails and Shadow, slinging the latter over his shoulder and dragging the former by

the waist. He was no weakling, and he was no stranger to rescuing damsels in distress, but this was a herculean effort. An incredibly awkward herculean effort, yet

somehow he managed to drag them both out of Tails' burning abode. Pulling them a safe distance away as the roof caved in, along with whoever else may have been

trapped inside. Sonic felt a pang of guilt. He quickly comprehended Tails' fretful anxiety, his earlier bravado having passed along with the danger.

"C-Cream was taken…" A raspy voice announced as if to allay Sonic's hidden fears. For his part, the blue hedgehog turned around in shock. Shadow had spoken.

"You can't speak Shadow, you have-"

"Don't treat me like a child! I'll be fine…I-I need to say a few things… important things… come closer it's hard… hard to talk so loudly…"

Sonic acquiesced to his rival's request, kneeling beside his wounded friend. As shadow struggled to find the strength to communicate, Sonic couldn't help but eye over

his eternal rival's grievous wounds. His body had been badly burned, charred fur revealing dark unsightly splotches of immolated skin. A thick layer of soot and ash

covered the entirety of his body, obscuring his trademark crimson quills. Despite their rivalry and at times even their animosity, Sonic deeply respected his "faker." This

respect soared to new heights as Shadow began to speak, albeit incredibly slowly and deliberately.

"I saved her from the explosion, but not from Eggman. I wasn't fast enough to use my trump card. But you will be." With great effort, Shadow pulled something out of

his pocket that shined in the waning moonlight. The majestic blue of a chaos emerald greeted Sonic's eyes. Wordlessly, Shadow reached for Sonic's hand, using his

fingers to force Sonic to clutch the priceless blue tightly within a similarly cerulean palm. Sonic was speechless as Shadow gave away his most prized possession.

"I promised Cream that Eggman would die. I… can no longer fulfill that promise, but you can in my stead. That emerald is yours now Sonic, I have faith in you."

"I'll save Cream, don't worr-"

Shadow, in a surprising display of strength, reached up with his hands and pulled Sonic down by the shoulders. His one good crimson eye staring him down burnt with

old familiar indignation.

"She's already dead you fool. The only reason he left me alive was so that I would be the messenger. You can't let your emotions allow him to bait you into a trap! He'll

kill you."

"She's alive." Sonic replied briskly.

"How can you be sure?"

Sonic bit his lip.

"He would want me to see her die…"

"So you're going to let Eggman kill her and then you? You're just going to throw your life away? Does it matter so little to you?"

Sonic paused.

"I don't care what happens to me… I can't lose anyone else Shadow…"

Shadow cringed. He had nothing to say in response to Sonic's despondent revelation. He was breaking, as Shadow anticipated he might. Foolish, reckless, childish,

and naive as Sonic's desire was, at the very core of his being he was a man utterly devoted to the safety of his friends. Eggman knew this, knew he had no sense of

self-preservation, tact, or strategy when his friends were in danger. That was who he was, beneath the attitude, beneath the bullshit. Sonic was a hero.

Furthermore, Shadow was rapidly realizing that his hourglass was very nearly empty. He could feel his strength waning fast, his life slipping away as his horrendous

injuries finally began to take their final toll. The pain was subsiding, for that he was grateful. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty, as he knew that Sonic would lose

another. But he was tired, so very tired.

"Go… save her…I'll be fine."

That was the second lie that Sonic heard.

"I can get you help Shadow, I could-" Shadow cut him off abruptly with a feeble wave of his hand.

"Let me sleep Sonic, at long last, please… just let me sleep…"

One last word escaped his dying lips, Sonic barely caught it Shadow's voice was so low, all his energy spent.

"Maria…"

Shadows head fell forward, as his fingers slid down from Sonic's shoulders down his chest trailing darkened ash.

"Shadow? Shadow?! SHADOW!"

Sonic leaned down, frantically searching for some signs of a pulse. His neck, his arms, he even felt his heart. There were none. Shadow, a pillar of strength, seeming to

possess endless quantities of both vitality and spirit, had finally succumbed. Defeated, Sonic closed Shadow's eyes, which had glazed over giving him a dreamy

otherworldly stare. He carefully lowered his fallen friend onto the soft grass, feeling his emotions slip away along with the life of his departed rival.

Another faint voice coaxed him out of his dismal melancholia.

"She's gone Sonic…" It was Tails, his eyes staring blankly forward out to sea. "She's gone and it's all my fault, I left her alone, I wasn't there for her. I couldn't save

her…"

Sonic knelt beside his friend, placing one hand reassuringly on his shoulder. The blue hedgehog tried to comfort his friend, a herculean task given how little comfort he

had left to give. No doubt Shadow's news had brought him back to reality. Tails was crying openly and unashamedly. Sonic struggled to think of something, anything to

say to calm his young friend down.

"I promise you on my life, I will bring her back."

"Im coming with-"

Tails' felt dizzy as the swift blow struck him on his temple. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, his unresponsive body falling sideways. He could barely

hear a voice as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I am sorry Tails… but where I am going, you cannot follow… "

Tails' mumbled a single word, "Sonic…" before sleep relieved him of the worries of a harsh uncaring world. As he had done with Shadow, Sonic laid him down gently on

the grass, regretting what he had done. He stared earnestly at his dozing friend, who appeared peaceful in gentle slumber. He turned his back on Tails' leaving his

slumbering friend with one final wistful look before he was off.

Sonic fingered the emerald that Shadow had given him, its coolness reassuring. "_With six more I could assure myself of victory."_ He clutched the emerald tightly between

his fingers. "_I'll have to hope that just one can do the trick." _He pocketed Shadow's keepsake as his feet picked up speed, emboldened by his sense of purpose. A blue

blur indeed. He sped away towards his destiny, far from alone, the haunting voices of both Shadow and Amy encouraging him towards his final confrontation. Through

gritted teeth he exclaimed to the shades of those who had passed, the sky under which he ran, the ground upon which he tread:

"Here I come."

Deep within his lair, Eggman felt a chill crawl up his neck.

He couldn't help but smile.


	6. End of an Era

It did not take Sonic long to find Eggman's lair. He had been here before, when Amy had been captured nary a week ago. He had a feeling in his gut that Eggman had

not changed locales; he had wanted to be found. Where this madness had begun, this was where it would end. The imposing doorway dwarfed his frame, hewed into

the mountain side by thousands of Eggman's robotic drones. As he approached, the doors swung wide, as they had done the last time he had been here. Eggman had

wanted Sonic to "save" Amy, and now Eggman wanted him to similarly save Cream. He took a deep breath of the outside air, before plunging into Eggman's domain.

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks nearly as quickly as he had entered. The air was dank within the massive entrance hallway, suffocating even. That was not the reason

he had paused however. There was hardly any light within the lair, so Sonic could not make out many distinguishing figures. He could see the vague outlines of many

hallways, many different paths. It was a complicated maze, of that he was sure. The last time he had been here, it had been a dangerous labyrinth patrolled by robots

of all shapes and sizes. The place had been alive with the sounds of machinery, movement, and most potently, Amy's cries leading him on. This time, the place was

silent like a graveyard. Straining his ears Sonic could hear faint whirrs, the only ambient noise other than his own breaths.

He grit his teeth, not to be dissuaded. He began to run, though where his destination lay he had not the faintest idea. Through the darkness he surged forward,

striving to find some sign he was on the right path. It took all of Sonic's concentration not to run into the walls. His night vision helped to an extent, but for all intents

and purposes he was making a blind run. The hallways were little help in assisting in navigation. They were all bare, plucked clean of nearly any distinguishing

features. Instead of decorations of any kind, there were multitudes of cameras in every hallway. He had no doubt that Eggman was watching him, observing his

progress with a twisted sense of satisfaction. Eggman was toying with him, and this thought maddened the blue hedgehog.

He ran through Eggman's maze like a rat in a lab for what seemed an eternity. He had no idea how many times he had run in circles, or how many times he had almost

run headfirst into a dead end. However, if part of Eggman's plot had been to tire him than it was not working. He had not tired at all since he had entered, becoming

instead more and more wound-up the longer he was forced to amble blindly in the dark. He had made a promise he intended to keep, but every minute wasted

traversing a dead end was another minute Cream remained in Eggman's clutches, suffering God knows what kind of torture at the madman's hands.

Suddenly a light came on overhead, then others too illuminating a path. Eggman had tired of his little game; he was ready to end things. Perhaps the maze had given

Eggman time to set up his trap. He could hear Shadow's advice echoing faintly within his head. This was an absolutely awful idea. Sonic had known that when he had

made the decision to rescue Cream. This was not the first time he had traipsed into an obvious trap. He had gotten by before through instincts and luck. He could only

hope that would be enough to succeed just one last time. He wished he could have had more time to prepare, as Shadow had advised, time to perhaps scout out the

remaining emeralds or plan an assault with Tails. But the stakes were too high this time, he couldn't risk such luxuries. It was now or never, do or die. He began to

follow the path, towards his final confrontation. The lights reassured him, after so long in night. He clung to this artificial ease, barreling forward faster than the speed

of sound.

He soon realized why the maze had seemed so huge. One of the walls had opened, revealing a passage. He had been running in circles the entire time. This revelation

annoyed him but there was naught he could have done. Even if he had known about the false wall, he didn't have access to the kinds of materials he would need to

blow his way in. He was completely at Eggman's mercy. He did not have much time to dwell on that fact.

Shortly after entering the hidden passage, Sonic found himself in what appeared to be a circular arena of some sort. The arena was not very big, about ten yards from

one side to the other. The walls and floor were the same cold metallic substance, and for what he could see there was no other entrance into the area. The ceiling had

shortened drastically as well; he had not even noticed that the ceiling had been sloping downwards until he had stopped. The ceiling was now a mere few feet above

his head, contributing to a feeling of claustrophobia. However, more important than these minor details was the tan and brown colored rabbit currently trapped within

a tank within the center of the arena. Sonic wanted to be cautious, he wanted to take things slowly to improve his chances of surviving whatever trap Eggman had set

in place, but he did not have that luxury. The tank was rapidly filling with water; she was going to drown before his very eyes. Cream was struggling for air, already

her head submerged beneath the waves. He launched himself at the glass, shattering it easily. The water burst out from all sides of the shattered capsule, blinding

Sonic. He barely grabbed Cream, using his body to cushion their fall. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, and spoke to reassure the curiously silent form beside him.

"Don't worry your safe."

"SONIC!" He heard a girlish muffled voice shout from afar. It took his mind only a moment to process what had happened.

He leapt backwards quickly, but not quickly enough. He was flung across the arena by the magnitude of the explosion. He felt a thud as he crashed into the wall, his

senses dulled by his proximity to the blast. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, ears ringing, blood pooling on the cold uncaring floor. He could faintly hear a

mocking laughter in the background. His eyes struggled to adjust, hazy images greeting his struggles. A shutter had raised, he squinted, and within were two vague

shapes. He put weight on his legs, slowly beginning to stand.

Something snapped.

He collapsed nearly immediately with a cry, pain overwhelming him. Never before had he felt such excruciating agony. The feeling was everywhere all at once, burning

him from the inside out. As he writhed in pain he heard a voice, much clearer now that his senses had been shocked into re-use.

"I wouldn't advise standing Sonic. I can see pieces of your broken spine stuck to the wall behind you."

Sonic mustered the strength to look up, craning his neck. Eggman was approaching him, grinning with a skip in his step. Behind him, Cream sat bound to a chair that

was bolted to the floor. A gag lay at her feet; the implications of the earlier scene made apparent.

"Pretty good likeness wasn't it? I fear I put a bit too much of a kick into that bomb. I suppose it's a good thing Cream was able to bite through her gag and warn you.

This would be far less enjoyable if you were dead."

Eggman laughed, a cold mirthless sound, almost as mechanical as the machines he had invented to torment his nemesis. Sonic struggled once again to stand, to stand

against his nemesis, to save Cream and hold true to his promise. The pain hit him, but he expected it this time. Through gritted teeth his legs struggled to hold his

weight up through the blinding pain. Eggman merely looked on, a bemused look on plastered on his face as Sonic struggled with the simple act of standing. Sonic's

knees finally buckled despite his exertions, as he fell to the ground exhausted by his efforts. Eggman began to loom, and Sonic struggled to do something, anything as

his enemy calmly advanced.

"You really are predictable old friend; I knew you wouldn't be able to resist playing hero. Even going so far as to rush right into an obvious trap, did you really think me

so ineffectual that you would be able to just bumble your way to victory?"

Sonic surprised even himself as he sardonically replied.

"It's worked before."

He felt a sharp blow to his ribs as Eggman kicked him harshly. Cream screamed as Sonic fell onto his side, breathing raggedly in agonizing torment as his dislocated

spine met cold metal. Sonic somehow managed to look up, noticing that Eggman was no longer smiling, a look of rage contorting his visage. But this vulnerability was

only revealed for a split second, as that familiar malevolent grin returned.

"Do you want to know why I killed Amy first?" Eggman inquired, his eyes gleaming. Sonic's lack of retort was all the response the madman needed.

"If you truly want to make a man suffer, the first strike against that man must be the hardest because every successive blow is dulled by expectation."

Eggman paused dramatically, eyes leering.

"I started with Amy because I knew that you loved her Sonic."

Sonic felt the hardest blow, knocking the air out of his lungs, the thoughts out of his head. Sonic was speechless at this announcement, mind going blank. A brief

respite from the horrors of realization. Eggman's smile stretched impossibly wide. Cream could hardly believe her ears, shocked beyond belief.

"Did you really think you could hide yourself from me? I who had so many eyes and ears within the city? Following you and your friends for any sign of weakness? You

think I didn't hear you when you thought you were alone? When you would wake up in cold sweats screaming her name? I knew Sonic, and what made it all the more

delightful was I understood how you thought. You thought if I had never known she would be safe, if you treated her with disdain I would never catch on to you. You

were wrong."

Cream's ears drooped as she heard Eggman's revelation, something she had never expected. Her earlier malicious, selfish thoughts returning to haunt her as Eggman

systematically destroyed Sonic's spirit.

Sonic could barely hear Eggman's explanation, as he absorbed the horrid truth. It had been his fault. His fault entirely that Amy had been captured that fateful day. It

had been his fault that she had died unknowing of his feelings. He lad let it happen…. he had let it happen…

Eggman couldn't suppress his giggling as he watched, finding the most perverse enjoyment in the young hedgehog's suffering. He continued his story, eager to beat

him down further into the ground. "There's no problem a few thousand nanites pumped into one's veins cannot solve. If Tails had done even the most cursory glance

of her vitals after recovering her, he would have discovered what I had done. You were all so naïve to think that I would simply let her go. She was mine Sonic. I

owned her. She lived her life oblivious to that fact. She laughed, cried, smiled, as if nothing had changed, not knowing that I held the hammer above her head, waiting

for the perfect moment... "

The excruciating pain that wracked his body felt like a dull thudding in comparison to the turmoil of his mind. He didn't want to hear any more, didn't want to be

subjected to it. He wanted to escape himself, to escape his tried to cry but no tears came, he was empty. No emotions came, no sadness, no misery, just nothingness

enveloped him. He was broken.

"When I saw her leave you that brisk autumn morning, I knew soon my patience would be rewarded. When you told her you had something you needed to tell her, I

felt goose-bumps crawl all throughout my skin. When I pressed the trigger, ending her life, the last words she spoke were ones of self-doubt and denigration! She

thought she was a nuisance! She had no idea, no idea at all. It was perfect… truly perfect… my perseverance had been rewarded a thousand times over. If only you

hadn't been so afraid of little, old, me… perhaps she would not have died so pathetically."

Eggman expected some rebuttal, some rebuke, some expression in response to his insult. None came. Eggman's eyebrow furrowed as he noticed Sonic's distant stare.

Perhaps he'd gone too far too early; this wouldn't be much fun if Sonic had already broken. An evil thought crossed his mind, as a malevolent smile spread darkly

across his lips.

"Perhaps I can squeeze one last vestige of emotion from you." He turned, eyeing Cream menacingly.

"Have Tails and Cream… well… you know?" Cream screamed as Eggman began to approach, licking his lips as he ogled her. "Nevermind, I'll find out for myself…" She

shrieked in fear, and shook in her bonds, trying frantically to escape. She bawled for Sonic's help, desperate for salvation from her approaching nightmare.

Sonic's broken body could not hear Cream's cries, distant echoes from a faraway place, another time altogether. Time stood still, as the void approached him from all

sides. He had nothing left, his feelings burnt away by loss. Life no longer mattered; he had no reason to continue his struggle. His promise had shattered like glass

before Eggman's words. It was over, Eggman had won. He had failed his friends and himself. All he could do now was wait for the end, slow as it may be.

"_Do not despair._"

A voice echoed loudly throughout his mind, stirring him awake from the depths of his hopelessness. The voice of the one whom he had most egregiously failed spoke

from within his head, her voice soft and soothing. Sonic was well aware that he might be losing his mind, he did not care. He needed this solace, a delusion to set his

mind at ease having been torn asunder by guilt. Her voice comforted him, despite his weakness, despite his failings.

"_You cared so much for me that you were willing to forsake your own happiness in exchange for my safety." _

He was crying. Somehow, he was crying. The darkness fled from him, tormenting him no longer. He could feel something else in the voids stead, softly stirring within his

breast. Something was awakening, a faint remnant of a bygone age.

"_I love you."_

With that final nudge, it awoke with a fury.

Eggman paid no attention to the drama behind him, his eyes fixated on the prize before him.

"Oh don't be that way my dear! You'll enjoy it! You have my promise!"

Eggman heard a distant voice. Sonic's voice.

"No."

Eggman stopped in his tracks, his blood running cold. Not from what was said, but from where it had been said. He turned slowly, and saw Sonic standing straight. The

hairs on Eggman's neck stood up in fear. He took a step backwards out of instinct, mind uncomprehending of the vision before his very eyes.

"Wh-what!? That's impossible!"

Sonic stepped forward, the solitary step wracking his brain with more pain than he had ever imagined. This pain no longer mattered. He stepped forward again.

Eggman took yet another pace backwards, tripping himself and falling backwards onto the ground. His face was discolored by a pale and ashen pallor, as his rival

slowly loomed closer step by step.

"No! Get away! Stop!" Eggman was fumbling for something in his pocket; a glint in the light revealing its true form. With shaky hands he held the gun aloft, firing blindly

at his attacker.

Sonic did not feel the first two bullets, continuing to amble forwards towards his foe. The third shot slowed him, hitting him in the leg. He fell down on one knee, his

hands grasping forwards for Eggman's neck. He was close, so very close, his fingers barely scraping the surface of Eggman's collar. Then the fourth bullet struck him in

the chest. The world seemed monochromatic as the bullet found its mark. Time seemed to stop, as Sonic's bleeding body reacted to that final shot.

He fell forward with a thud.

Eggman breathed raggedly.

Cream sobbed silently, her voice lost, fresh tears flowing readily from stinging ducts.

A deafening silence cast its veil upon that darkened evil place.

Until Eggman laughed, shattering the silence. It was a roaring boisterous sound which echoed loudly throughout the stadium. He was tearing up with joy, his bulbous

form shaking with genuine mirth. He seemed unable to contain his joy, his overwhelming ecstasy. He tried to stop himself, to compose himself here at the finish, but he

just simply was not able to. He kicked Sonic's unmoving body. Once, and then again, delighted with himself and his victory. Cream's eyes were closed, trying to block

the horrible vision. She could not prevent herself from hearing Eggman's laugh, the shrill sound driving her mad. She wanted to die, her feelings reaching a breaking

point of their own. She could only wait for death to finally claim her, and free her at last from Eggman's madness, and his deranged mocking laughter. The sound lasted

an eternity, stretched into the span of a few minutes, before at last Eggman quieted down. A realization dawned upon him, abruptly ending his joyous exclamations. A

new feeling had overtaken him, one that he did not like.

"Oh come now Sonic, it's surely not over is it? Where's that familiar spunk old friend? Tell me a joke will you? No sarcastic quip?" Eggman grabbed his foe by the neck,

pulling him upwards. Sonics legs swung lamely against the ground, blood oozing viscous trails readily from his many wounds. Sonic's eyes were closed, unaware of

Eggman's plight. The mad doctor stared into Sonic's face with madness in his glare. "I have so much more in store for you, you can't be dead! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Eggman's composure fell away. He had not wanted this to happen, this was too soon. Sonic had not suffered enough. He shook Sonic's body like a ragdoll, trying to

wake him from the throes of eternal slumber. Sonic's head whipped back and forth, but no words came out, no quip, no taunt. In his fear Eggman had killed the object

of his ire, and this discovery brought fresh madness to his mind. He began to giggle like a child, spittle flying into Sonic's unseeing face.

"You may have escaped…"

Eggman's vision narrowed, his pupils dilated.

"But Tails can take your place…"

Eggman turned his head, staring at Cream, a crazed grimace on his lips. "Oh yes, once I find him… Cream, Tails and I… we're going to have one hell of a night…"

Sonic gurgled.

Eggman snapped back his head with a demons speed, his attention grabbed. He glared intently as Sonic's lips began to move.

"Yes… that's it Sonic…"

Sonic was mouthing something, the words Eggman could not quite hear. He pulled Sonic closer to his ear, to hear the delicious sound of those final words.

In an instant Sonic's arm darted behind Eggman's back, digging claws deeply into soft pallid flesh. Eggman was stunned, realizing himself ensnared in a trap of his

rival's design. He struggled to escape Sonic's grip, but his foe held tight, the last of his strength being used for this one last action. Stuck within the dead man's grasp,

Eggman's eyes dawned in realization as with his free hand Sonic unveiled his trump card.

"No… no… that's not fair…" Eggman's voice was low, barely a murmur, his voice impeded by sheer terror. His eyes stared into Sonic's own, now open and ablaze. A

vibrant green meeting his bespectacled gaze, Eggman saw that Sonic had no fear. Eggman sputtered as he saw the end that was approaching, losing all of his

self-control. He blubbered apologies like a child and clawed at Sonic desperately trying to escape his fate. He could feel Sonic's breath inside his ear, as his ancient rival

spoke those desperate final words.

"Chaos. Control."

One pulse of aquamarine energy, then another, and another, roared from the confines of the emerald, breaking Cream's bonds. Faster and faster the pulses came,

engulfing Sonic and Eggman in their brilliant blue light. Cream raised one hands above her eyes, squinting at the dazzling display. She could hear Eggman's final

tortured cries through the deafening sound of the emerald's raw power. His voice was cut off suddenly, as the emerald whisked them both far away. She clenched her

fists, sweat dripping from her brow. He had saved her. Cream fell to the floor, as exhaustion at last took its toll upon her form. She mouthed one word, "Sonic…" before

the sweet release of sleep came to her at last.

His plan had been perfect, its execution flawless. Eggman gasped for air that would not come, stumbling forward in a futile panic. How had he failed? How had Sonic

bested him when he had stacked the deck so heavily in his favor? He fell to his knees, the grey dusty sands stretching infinitely before him. He laughed but no sound

came. This would be his kingdom. He sifted the greyness between his fingers, a crazed smile on his face. He would gather his forces here, build up an army. The

nations of the world would bow to his will; they would fear the name Robotnik. Sonic had been a fool to bring him here. He could see it already, his grand empire,

stretching out before him as infinitely as the primordial sands themselves.

He slumped forward. Yes, he was going to like it here.

But now he would rest.

His eyes fluttered shut.

When he awoke they would pay.

Everyone would pay.

In the corner of his eye Sonic saw Eggman breathe his last. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to wash over him as well, at peace with himself. He had done it. He

had kept his promise.

The sound of footsteps awoke him from his reverie, and to his shock before him walked the lovely form of Amy Rose, her body enveloped in a radiant white strapless

dress. Light seemed to dance within the fabric of her clothing, mesmerizing him as she kneeled before his broken body. He didn't dare blink, afraid this hallucination

might vanish into the ether. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes sparkling, her long flowing dress billowing behind her on phantom winds. Sonic tried to speak, but no

words came out. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, so many regrets that still burned within his breast. Amy placed a solitary finger on his lips, smiling

with an unmatched radiance before leaning over and kissing him softly. Sonic could feel the warmth of her lips and the cool of her tongue as at last he made his love

known to the one who mattered most. Their kiss lasted seconds, but it felt like an eternity. He wanted to hold her tight, wanted to rub her back, feel her form, but he

was too weak to do such strenuous things. She noticed his plight, threading her fingers within his own. His fingers tightened greedily, afraid that he might lose her yet

again. Amy leaned over to his ear, her quills brushing lightly against his own. She whispered, an intoxicating sound.

"It's time for us to go…"

She was pulling him up with her, up into a light more bright than any he had ever known. He followed her wordlessly into the heavens.

Into paradise.


	7. To a Better Future

A year had passed since Sonic's disappearance. A lot had changed in the intervening time, but Tails and Cream had not forgotten. Standing side by side, hand in hand

at the graveyard on that day, the married couple paid their respects to those whom they had lost. Before them stood a tombstone, an elegant one at that, paid

entirely by a grateful city. The names of Amy and Sonic were engraved onto the clean marble stone. The inscription had been one that Tails and Cream had insisted on,

both finding it truthful and succinct.

**Together at last**

Cream rested her head on Tail's shoulder, tears beginning to flow. Tail's squeezed her hand in kind, unable to prevent tears from dampening his cheeks. They looked

upon that tombstone reverently for a few minutes time, quietly basking in their thoughts.

Tail's remembered waking up in the forest, birds chirping as he felt the morning dew upon his back. He had rubbed his temple soothingly, as his memories slowly

returned. He had wanted to go with Sonic, had wanted to help save his girlfriend. Yet Sonic had-

Tails' bolted upright in an instant, realization settling in. Sonic had gone off alone towards almost certain death. He began to run, hoping that there was still time to

undo Sonic's mistake. Alone with his thoughts, they turned to anger and fury. Sonic had thought him a nuisance, more of a hindrance than a help. He could have done

something, he could have assisted. Sonic had denied that of him, in his hubris had gone charging full speed towards a path that very well may have ended in ruin. He

had to hurry, had to find Eggman's base, heading in a beeline towards the last one they had sieged. He prayed he was not too late to affect the outcome, to prove

himself to the man he most respected. It would be many months before Tails' would understand that Sonic had never doubted his ability, handicapping himself

purposefully to protect the young fox's life.

Cream remembered being found by Tails, half-mad with worry. She remembered his embrace, and how she had told him of what had happened. He was silent at this

news, wordlessly grasping her by the hand to lead her through the maze. She could remember as they left that horrible place, never to return, how quiet her lover had

been. He didn't say a single word to her, and Cream could understand why. She too found she did not have much to say. Nevertheless, as they walked towards an

unknown destination, they said a lot despite the silence between them. Cream can still remember to this day, as they finally emerged from the cavernous depths of

Eggman's lair into the brilliance of an early dawn, how Tails had stopped, looking back towards the place where his best friend had lost his life. It was a momentary

glance, yet despite its fleeting nature it told Cream all she needed to know of what her boyfriend was thinking. Squeezing Cream's hand he turned to face forward.

Into the light they both walked, in the unbroken stillness of that warm autumn morning, despite their many wounds, their many scars, they walked with heads held

high towards a brighter future.

In the present time they both emerged, looking knowingly at one another. Cream unzipped a bag she had brought, freshly cut roses within. She gave one to Tail's

while keeping two for herself. She went first, kneeling reverently in front of the tomb of her dearest friend and the man she had loved. She placed a solitary rose in

front of the tombstone, speaking softly as she did so.

"Thank you Amy for giving me the strength to follow my dreams."

She said a quick prayer, crossing herself as she stood back up to allow Tails' his turn. He kneeled as she had done before the grave of his closest friend and the

woman he had loved. He in turn placed a single rose besides the other, whispering softly to the dead.

"And thank you Sonic for saving me from myself."

He stood up, backing away to be beside his wife of six months. He held her close, as she nuzzled herself protectively within his warm embrace. He couldn't help himself

from petting her stomach soothingly. He could almost feel the baby's movements through her skin, excited to emerge into a world made kinder by the actions of those

who had passed before.

Tails could feel the soft patter of rain upon his head, a soft drizzle coming in. This was as perfect a climax to their visit as any, he turned to leave but Cream stood

adamant.

"I'll catch up, there's one more thing I have to do." She spoke, determination in her eyes.

Cream raced through the graveyard, leaving behind a shrugging Tails. The rain began to patter harder and harder, a storm approaching. She did not mind the

raindrops, and it was not long before she found what she had been searching for. She knelt before the tombstone, as she had done before.

"I have one last rose, and this one is for you… Shadow"

She leaned down, carefully laying the rose in the soil before the tombstone.

"Thank you… for being there when I needed someone most…"

She leaned over, softly kissing the tombstone, a smile on her lips. She could hear Tails' distant voice.

"If we stay any longer were going to need a boat to get back home! It's really starting to- OH SHIT MY KEYS!"

She chuckled to herself, never a dull moment married to Tails. She gave a final prayer, crossing herself as she had done before. She ran towards his distant, frustrated

voice, laughing in the rain. She had done it; she had married the man of her dreams. She knew within her heart that Amy had done the same. This thought propelled

her forward on that rainy, overcast day, as she found her husband in another pickle that only common sense could solve. Luckily she had that in spades.

As they enjoyed their married life, they never forgot the cost of their current and future happiness. Till the day they died, neither Cream nor Tails would ever forget to

visit the tombs of those who had gone before. Unbeknownst to them, somewhere in the vastness of the big blue sky, two couples smiled earnestly at their devotion.

-Author's note-

Wow its been a long time since I last worked on this, years and years in fact. I'm an old man now comparatively speaking, so if there's tonal/ stylistic difference

between these four new chapters and my previous efforts I suppose that's the reason why. I trudged through this in about a week and a half's time, editing taking up

the bulk of my time. I had never intended not to finish this (as i had never intended not to finish the other project of mine) but I just couldn't find the right words all

those years ago to express what I had wanted to say. Hopefully these last few chapters have been worth the wait. As far as the future is concerned I'm in a bit of a

renaissance as far as ideas go, I plan to work on a few one-shots before my summers through and I have to go back to college so if you enjoyed this rather depressing

lark stay tuned. Please send a review my way too especially if you have any criticisms or comments on things I could have done better. (Formatting looks a bit strange

to me after porting it).


End file.
